


FIRST KISS

by Mika23



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Amitié, Conflits, Friendship, M/M, Projet Ecole, Romance, School, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika23/pseuds/Mika23
Summary: Embrasser une personne sans connaître son nom, son visage, mais seulement le goût de ses lèvres. Yunho a dû en faire l'expérience au risque de connaître sa plus grande déception.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	FIRST KISS

**Author's Note:**

> ONE SHOT
> 
> NC-13
> 
> Version Sky : https://andlovedrama.skyrock.com/3255494616-First-Kiss.html
> 
> Inspiration Video : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpbDHxCV29A&feature=emb_title

_~_

Un décor blanc, des immenses spots lumineux, une caméra perfectionnée digne des grands réalisateurs, un fond musical, et toutes sortes de matériaux conçus pour réaliser un court métrage ornaient dans une petite salle spécialisée. Le projet avait fait le tour de la faculté de l'université de Séoul. Un projet reprenant une vidéo ayant fait le "buzz" sur Internet, s'intitulant "First Kiss" dont le concept était de prendre différents étrangers qui s'embrasseraient pour la première fois. Un projet décidé par Shim Changmin, un étudiant en Art qui tenait à dénoncer une morale à partir de cette vidéo. Le comité de l'université avait approuvé son idée tout comme les étudiants du site qui s'étaient montrés enthousiastes à l'élaboration de ce court métrage au sein de l'établissement.

  
Dans ce petit studio, Changmin, dans son rôle de réalisateur, avait déjà filmé les premiers couples tout en s'arrangeant à rendre l'ambiance la plus agréable possible pour mettre à l'aise les acteurs qui ne se connaissait pas et qui en plus ne pouvait pas se voir. C'était la contrainte posée par Changmin qui voulait rajouter une part de mystère dans ce premier baiser avec un inconnu et qui le différenciait du projet "First Kiss". Les différents acteurs s'étaient montrés légèrement angoissés, mais tout aussi professionnels à ces conditions et Changmin se réjouissait du déroulement de son court-métrage. Cependant, il craignait un futur acteur qui n'était autre qu'un ami à lui dont le comportement et la réputation laissait à désirer dans le bahut. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à sa participation puisqu'il devrait embrasser un garçon cette fois, alors qu'à sa connaissance, son ami était fermement hétéro. Mais dans des cas comme celui-ci, Changmin savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, même s'il avait tendance à se prendre de haut et d'avoir une fierté en béton.

  
**\- Changmin-ah, je suis prêt !** Annonça-t-il en arrivant sur le lieu du tournage. **Je suis bien comme ça ?** Se présenta-t-il au niveau de sa tenue.

  
**\- C'est parfait ! Alors, t'es sûr que tu ne vas pas le regretter ?** Demanda Changmin tout en se méfiant des agissements de son ami. **Je te rappelle que ce sera projeté dans le plus grand amphithéâtre de la fac et entièrement public ! Tu n'as pas peur de ton image ?** Nargua-t-il pour essayer discrètement de le détendre.

  
**\- Ça ira !** Se soulagea Yunho qui ne tenait pas à se prendre la tête. **C'est juste un petit bisou de rien du tout, on ne va pas en faire un fromage ! Puis, je sais que ce projet est important pour toi donc j'veux faire en sorte qu'un maximum de personne voit ça ! Puis, tant pis si je me fais poursuivre par des gays, les filles adorent ces relations entre mecs ! J'vais avoir du succès,** se vanta-t-il par un clin d'œil.

  
Changmin agita la tête, exaspéré par la grande confiance de son ami, mais il préféra en rire sur le coup. Il espérait pourtant secrètement que cette expérience pouvait lui apprendre quelque chose. Il n'aimait pas vraiment faire des leçons de morale à son ami, mais Yunho n'était pas vraiment très ouvert d'esprit et se montrait très maladroit, voire exécrable, en face des personnes qui étaient "différentes". Il souhaitait vraiment changer sa façon de penser.

  
**\- Bon, place-toi au milieu. Je te rappelle que tu as les yeux bandés et que tu dois éviter de trop parler avec ton partenaire. Je ne pourrais pas prononcer vos noms durant la prise, mais je vous guiderais lorsque vous commencerez à vous embrasser et j'annoncerais la fin de la scène. Pas trop stressé ?** Quémanda Changmin pour s'assurer de la condition de son acteur.

  
**\- Non, ça va,** assura Yunho dans un sourire sincère. **Au contraire, je trouve ça plutôt excitant et intrigant à la fois ! Ça ne va pas me faire du mal !**

  
**\- Très bien,** confirma Changmin. **On va te bander les yeux pendant que je donne les instructions à ton partenaire. Fighting Yunho !**

  
**\- Fighting !**

  
Yunho souffla un bon coup pendant qu'une assistante arrangea ses cheveux et lui enfila un bandeau pour lui couvrir les yeux. Cette dernière resta à ses côtés pour l'aider à se placer vers la zone où la scène serait filmée. La pièce était calme et peu de monde était présent pour travailler. Yunho appréciait cette ambiance qui le rendait moins nerveux à l'idée d'embrasser quelqu'un en face de plusieurs personnes. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de cet inconnu, ni la manière dont ce baiser allait se passer tout en méditant sur ces agissements par exemple s'il devait mettre la langue ou s'il devait le toucher pour avoir un meilleur appui. Après tout, c'était un garçon et c'était une première pour lui. Il ne nia pas sa fameuse boule d'angoisse dans son ventre à l'idée de toucher les lèvres d'un mec et encore pire à y prendre plaisir, mais sincèrement, il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête sur ce sujet. C'était pour une bonne cause et c'était juste un bisou.

  
Il entendit la voix de Changmin se rapprocher, discutant surement avec son partenaire qui devait être tout aussi anxieux.

  
**\- Rapproche-toi là,** conseilla Changmin à l'autre partenaire pour le mettre face à Yunho.

  
Sentant la présence de l'individu, Yunho se ferma légèrement assez embarrassé de la situation, mais il tenait à se montrer correct en face de son vis-à-vis.

  
**\- Salut,** s'inclina-t-il avec une petite voix.

  
Son partenaire effectua le même geste suivi de quelques rires embarrassés en vue de la situation. Yunho essaya tant bien que mal de le mettre à l'aise pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'hésitation dans le baiser afin de faire une bonne scène.

  
**\- Est-ce que ça va ?** Demanda Yunho doucement. **Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferai pas de dérapage même si ça fait bizarre de savoir qu'on va s'embrasser sans pouvoir se voir !**

  
**\- Ça va, merci,** répondit l'inconnu de façon timide. **Je me dis juste que je suis un acteur et que le mec que je vais embrasser est un acteur américain !**

  
**\- Alors aucune inquiétude, je suis mieux qu'un acteur américain !** Répliqua Yunho pour frimer.

  
**\- Yah ! Ça suffit vous deux !** Grogna Changmin qui se préparait à filmer. **Concentrez-vous ! Je voudrais que ce soit fait en une prise, ça vous évitera de vous embrasser à nouveau !**

  
**\- Ça ne serait pas déplaisant !**

  
**\- Tais-toi !!** S'irrita Changmin à son ami tout en s'empêchant de prononcer son nom.

  
Les deux étrangers ne le virent pas, mais chacun souriait dans une gêne agréable voyant que l'un et l'autre semblaient se presser d'effectuer cet intime acte.

  
Changmin se rangea à son poste derrière la caméra qui montrait déjà les deux acteurs sur le petit écran. Le silence s'installa et une musique contemporaine se lança pour aider les "Kissers" à se mettre complètement dans l'élément et de les détendre. Changmin n'avait omis aucun détail aux conditions du tournage, tenant à ce que les acteurs agissent naturellement.

  
**\- Action !** S'écria le réalisateur pour enregistrer la scène.

  
Les deux hommes face à face émirent un dernier souffle avant de se lancer. Leurs pieds s'avancèrent à quelques centimètres pour mieux se rapprocher de l'autre et atteindre la cible. Le sens de la vue n'était plus à leur portée, se servant uniquement de l'ouïe, le toucher et le goût. La musique les décontracta alors qu'ils sentirent le souffle de chacun à leur bouche.

  
Leurs nez réussirent à se croiser et à les guider pour atteindre l'endroit ultime qui allait être la clé du projet de Changmin. Avec hésitation et une infime angoisse, leurs lèvres essayèrent de se relier. Elles se frôlèrent quelques secondes inclinant leur tête pour mieux s'accéder. Yunho aurait voulu placer une main à la nuque de son partenaire pour lui permettre de le rassurer et d'être dans une meilleure position, mais il préféra attendre que ce dernier le connaisse plus dans ces gestes. Il voulait qu'il sache qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et se laisser complètement aller en lui.

  
Il y avait toujours cette appréhension avant d'embrasser quelqu'un. Se demander si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Sauf que Yunho échappa rapidement à ces pensées personnelles pour se concentrer sur l'enjeu de cette action et il tenait à faire en sorte que ce court-métrage fonctionne pour Changmin.

  
Yunho pouvait sentir le souffle maladroit de son partenaire qui hésitait encore. Tenant à briser le malaise, il prit les commandes et colla sa bouche contre la sienne faisant surprendre l'étranger. Le masque qu'ils portaient était pourtant inutile dans cette action, puisque naturellement les gens fermaient les yeux lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient. Mais étonnamment, il pouvait d'une certaine manière apprécier la peau de ses lèvres étrangement douce à son gout. L'autre acteur lui rendit une légère pression et osa ouvrir plus grandement la bouche pour attraper sa lèvre inférieure et commencer une véritable embrassade. Appréciant son geste audacieux, Yunho le suivit. Leurs caresses devenaient peu à peu assurées installant un bien-être entre eux. Ils continuèrent ainsi tout en faisant tourner leur tête dans l'autre sens. Ils improvisaient faisant marcher leur imagination entre leurs lèvres.

  
Seulement, Yunho s'était perdu. Il avait doucement oublié où il se trouvait, pénétrant dans un monde où il était seul avec l'inconnu et où il partageait de nouvelles sensations. C'était complètement différent de ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. C'était en même temps intense et incompréhensible. Il avait soudainement chaud et craignait d'aller plus loin avec cet homme. Est-ce que c'était si dissemblable d'embrasser une fille et un garçon ?

  
Instinctivement, il passa une main à la nuque de l'inconnu qui n'émit aucune objection et accentua leur embrassade plus profondément. Leur corps était plus proche surprenant l'équipe qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

  
Yunho essaya de s'approprier ses lèvres qui le rendaient un peu fou, mais son partenaire tenait autant à capturer les siennes comme dans un combat.

  
Ils ne l'avaient prédit, ni voulu.

  
Leurs langues se joignirent à leur tour pour un véritable baiser. Le partenaire s'était tenu à la taille de Yunho pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et de toucher son corps sans oser en profiter.

  
Ils se tenaient qu'à leur bouche n'oubliant pas que plusieurs personnes les regardaient et qu'ils étaient filmés. Mais ils étaient proches du désir et ne demandaient qu'à se connaître davantage. Leurs visages bougeaient dans tous les sens, quelque peu joueurs et leurs lèvres se frôlaient quelque temps simplement par plaisir. C'était définitivement exquis d'échanger leur bouche à cet instant. Les deux hommes ne comprirent pas pourquoi c'était devenu aussi violent et d'où venait cette passion qui les rongeait à chaque fois qu'ils s'unissaient.

  
Ils auraient voulu gémir et découvrir d'autres parcelles de peau. La frustration les démangeait. Ils ne pouvaient s'emballer comme ils le souhaiteraient. C'était horriblement difficile à contrôler alors qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de se jeter dessus. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu tourner ainsi ?

  
Personne ne les arrêta et la chanson continua sa mélodie. Alors, ils profitèrent de cette seule partie du visage pour tenter d'en savoir plus sur l'autre. Ils se firent des sourires qu'ils ne pouvaient voir. Ils s'écoutaient respirer secrètement l'un à l'autre. Cela n'aurait jamais dû être permis alors qu'il se trouvait sur un lieu de tournage. C'était réellement excitant.

  
Yunho ne put s'empêcher de caresser sa nuque et de toucher légèrement la joue de son partenaire de façon permanente pour ne pas oublier la finesse et la douceur de sa peau. Il se posa des millions de questions sur lui, mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas que ça se termine.

  
**\- Vous pouvez arrêter ... Si vous le voulez bien sûr** , taquina Changmin dans un sourire au coin qui fut agréablement ravi de la scène qu'il venait de prendre.

  
Par dépit, les deux acteurs se séparèrent en même temps aux derniers mots de Changmin. Ce dernier se leva à leur direction pour les séparer afin de garder l'anonymat. Les deux acteurs s'inclinèrent à nouveau pour se féliciter d'avoir réussi.

  
**\- C'était du bon travail !** Félicita Changmin. **Merci beaucoup d'avoir joué le jeu, c'est très important pour moi. Vous pouvez les applaudir !** Sollicita-t-il à son équipe.

  
L'embarras se dessinait sur leurs joues sous les applaudissements. Mais le tournage prit fin lorsque Changmin agrippa le bras de l'inconnu pour l'amener en direction de la sortie. Yunho resta au même endroit dans un état assez chamboulé jusqu'à ce qu'une assistante lui autorise de retirer son masque à la fuite de son précédent partenaire.

  
Il avait du mal à s'habituer tout de suite à la lumière manquant de lui abimer la vue. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses mains couvraient sa bouche en essayant d'assimiler ce qui venait de se produire. Yunho était ébahi. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. C'était tellement fort. Jamais il n'avait embrassé une personne de cette façon. Il ne trouvait aucun mot pour décrire ce moment. C'était incroyable. Il s'assit au sol, les mains derrière la tête pour tenter de canaliser toutes ces sensations. Il entendit Changmin venir vers lui, légèrement inquiet, s'agenouillant pour lui faire face.

  
**\- Yunho, est-ce que ça va ?!**

  
Il releva le regard vers son ami, la tête étourdie.

  
**\- Putain Changmin ! Faut absolument que tu me dises qui c'est !!!**

  
**\- Ah non ! Tu ne sauras rien avant la représentation ! Sinon ça ne sert à rien d'avoir fait ça !**

  
**\- Mais tu ne comprends pas !** Insista Yunho. **C'était ... Oh ~ ! J'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un comme ça ! Je vais devenir dingue ! Tu l'as vu toi-même non ?!**

  
**\- Bon, j'admets qu'il y avait des étincelles entre vous, ça m'a plutôt surpris aussi ... Mais tu peux toujours courir concernant son identité !**

  
**\- S'il te plait, Changmin-ah ~** , pria Yunho dans une moue enfantine. **Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras !**

  
**\- Même pas en rêve !**

  
**\- Je vais te harceler !** S'écria Yunho en essayant de le décourager.

  
**\- Tu me connais mal ... Je sais garder les secrets mieux que n'importe qui ! Imbécile !**

  
Yunho grimaça à ses propos sachant pourtant que son ami n'était pas quelqu'un qui s'ouvrait aussi facilement. Quel caractère ! Il devait accepter sa défaite à l'avance et patienter pour déterminer enfin l'identité de cet homme. Il n'y avait aucun doute à sa détermination. Même si c'était une personne du même sexe que lui, il ferait en sorte de le rencontrer et peut-être qu'ils auraient la chance de se connaître plus physiquement qu'ils ne l'avaient fait. Yunho souriait perversement à cette pensée. Parce qu'il y avait cette chose indéniable entre eux qu'ils ne pouvaient renier.

  
Du désir.

~

Une fois la scène terminée, Changmin eut le temps de filmer les réactions de Yunho dans une interview qui servirait de contenu pour faire son court-métrage. Il se rendit dans une autre pièce de la faculté avec une caméra vidéo version miniature pour interviewer l'autre acteur de façon à ce qu'il ne se retrouve que tous les deux pour enregistrer ces commentaires.

Dans un sourire rassurant, le réalisateur commença par le filmer en lui posant une question.

**\- Si tu pouvais te présenter à nos téléspectateurs et donner ton impression sur le baiser que tu as échangé avec un étrange** r, demanda calmement Changmin.

**\- Oui ... Bonjour** , s'inclina l'acteur en faisant face à la caméra. **Je m'appelle Kim Jaejoong, je suis en fac' d'Art option Musique. Euh ... Ça semble embarrassant d'embrasser quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas,** commenta-t-il tout en se montrant le plus correct possible. **Mais, je prends ça comme une expérience à prendre puis c'est une manière de connaître la personne sur un certain point ... Ayo ~** , ricana-t-il en plaçant une main devant sa bouche. **C'était vraiment bizarre ... J'ai l'impression ... Qu'on était en quelque sorte connecté ...** , avoua-t-il dans un sourire timide. **C'était même très agréable ... Je m'attendais à pire, mais au final, ça m'a beaucoup plu** , termina-t-il sans arriver à trouver d'autres mots pour décrire ce qu'il avait vécu.

**\- Est-ce que tu aimerais revoir la personne que tu viens d'embrasser une fois que son identité sera révélée ?** Questionna Changmin pour compléter son interview.

**\- Même si je risque d'être surpris par sa véritable identité ... Qui qu'il soit ... Oui. J'aimerais beaucoup le revoir.**

~

**\- Yunho-ah ! Tu délires ! Tu crois vraiment que tu vas le retrouver dans une boite gay ?! Impossible ! À moins que vous soyez lié par le destin ou une niaiserie du genre !**  
  
  
Un ami proche de Yunho du nom de Junsu lui cracha ses derniers mots en face de l'entrée d'une boite de nuit accompagné par une autre personne du nom de Yoochun en train de siffler sa clope de façon silencieuse.  
  
  
Yunho soupira, fatigué d'écouter les sermons de son ami ne tenant qu'à écouter sa propre raison.  
  
  
**\- Puis si ça se trouve, il n'est même pas gay !** Répliqua Junsu qui lui faisait face.  
**  
**  
**\- Avec des lèvres aussi soignées ... Y'a qu'un homo qui pourrait prendre soin de sa peau comme ça** , raisonna Yunho persuadé de ses hypothèses personnelles.  
  
  
**\- Ouais bon ... Peut-être !** Se résigna Junsu. **Mais j'ai pas envie d'aller là-dedans moi ! J'suis petit de taille et j'ai une bouille de gosse ! Ils vont me coller au train !**  
**  
**  
**\- Mais Yunho,** intervint Yoochun dans la discussion. **Pourquoi t'es si intéressé par ce mec ? Je pensais que ça te dégoutait ce genre de relation ...**  
  
  
**\- Je le pense toujours ...** , répondit-il de façon hésitante. **Enfin, c'est juste que lui, ben il embrasse vachement bien et je veux retenter l'expérience ! C'est juste physique !** Se rattrapa-t-il. **Ne vous faites pas des idées !**  
**  
**  
**\- Ça se trouve, il a une sale gueule** ! Ajouta Yoochun pour décourager son ami.  
  
  
**\- Connaissant Changmin, il a pris soin de choisir minutieusement ses acteurs pour ces scènes ! Tu m'as regardé ?! Je suis troisième dans le classement des mecs les plus beaux de la fac,** se vanta-t-il dans une certaine confiance. **Après un débile et toi évidemment,** s'obligea-t-il à affirmer devant son ami.  
  
  
Yoochun souligna un sourire satisfait qu'il se gardait pour lui-même suite à son commentaire.  
  
  
**\- Eh ! Mais vous parlez de cette histoire à personne au fait ! Sinon Changmin va vraiment me tuer !** Prévint-il fortement.  
  
  
Junsu et Yoochun lui promirent d'avoir la bouche cousue. Sous cette dernière réplique, les trois hommes pénétrèrent dans le club faisant face à des vigiles qui les zieutaient toujours avec un regard menaçant. L'ambiance était déjà au rendez-vous et une cinquantaine de personnes dansaient sur la piste. Il y avait énormément d'hommes et peut-être quelques femmes lesbiennes qui n'étaient pas interdites d'accès dans le milieu. Ça sentait le sexe, l'alcool et la drogue à plein nez rendant les trois étudiants légèrement mal à l'aise de l'endroit où ils avaient surgi. Plusieurs hommes s'étaient déjà rapprochés d'eux, mais Yunho leur offrait un regard noir pour leur dire de ne pas s'approcher de lui au risque d'un point dans la figure. Junsu se colla à Yoochun qui lui semblait étrangement à l'aise dans cette atmosphère qui sentait le mâle. Ils se rapprochèrent du bar pour boire un premier verre tout en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire durant les prochaines heures.  
**  
**  
**\- Et maintenant ?** Demanda Yoochun. **Comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour retrouver ton mystérieux inconnu ? Tu ne sais rien sur lui. Et je ne crois pas que tu vas rouler des pelles à toutes les personnes de la boite.**  
**  
**  
**\- Je vais me débrouiller !** Lança Yunho avant de partir au milieu de la piste avec son verre à la main.  
**  
**  
**\- Je ne supporte pas ces regards,** se plaignit Junsu qui n'était pas à sa place. **Je veux me casser !**  
**  
**  
**\- On a qu'à jouer à faire le couple gay et personne ne viendra te déranger** , proposa Yoochun en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher de lui.  
**  
**  
**\- N'en profite pas ...,** souligna Junsu, le regard plissé.  
  


~

Une heure de recherche intensive et aucun signe, ni indice de son inconnu. Yunho avait bien envie d'abandonner, mais c'était assez difficile d'oublier ce baiser ...

Ça l'obsédait presque.

**\- Oh Yunho !**

Pas de chance. Voici le deuxième plus bel homme de la fac qui venait se diriger vers lui.

Daniel.

Un crétin fini.

Yunho ne l'appréciait guère, mais jouer le faux-cul avec lui n'était pas si déplaisant. Il avait beau avoir le physique d'un mannequin, mais son cerveau était celui d'un poisson rouge. Quel était l'intérêt de redoubler trois fois sa première année de Droit ?!

Yunho lui offrit son plus beau faux sourire et une tape amicale à la main jusqu'à ce qu'il interroge sur la nature de sa venue dans cet endroit.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**\- Ah ~ T'es surpris ?! Je suis ici pour me défouler ! Je veux juste m'amuser un peu avec ses tapettes !**

C'est vraiment un crétin, pensa Yunho. Cet homme n'avait décidément pas de vie à construire. Yunho se contenta d'acquiescer et en profita même pour rester avec son groupe qui s'amusait à critiquer la gueule des mecs qui dansaient sur la piste. Yunho les suivait seulement pour assurer son image, mais leurs gamineries ne l'amusaient certainement pas. Le groupe d'étudiant s'éloigna dans un espace qui donnait sur une terrasse permettant aux invités de fumer leur cigarette ou de prendre l'air. Yunho s'en voulait un moment d'avoir délaissé ses deux acolytes, mais ne s'inquiétait pas davantage à la présence de Yoochun qui était responsable. Il y avait au moins une personne pour surveiller Junsu.

Yunho se colla contre le mur en compagnie de certains collègues à lui en s'échangeant quelques mots pendant que Daniel, qui lui servait de faux-amis, parcourait son regard dans les alentours. Il s'arrêta sur un groupe d'homme avec un style particulièrement soigné où tous ornaient des couleurs de cheveux arc-en-ciel. Ils étaient environ une dizaine, mais l'un des camarades de Yunho en reconnaissait deux précisément.

**\- Eh ! C'est pas Taemin et Jaejoong là-bas !**

Daniel s'excita à l'entente de ses propos en fusillant le groupe du regard.

**\- Tiens, qui voilà ! Haha ! C'est parti les gars, on va bien s'amuser !** Acclama-t-il dans un regard vicieux tout en s'approchant de la bande. **Hé les petites tapettes ! Alors, on va chercher de quoi se rassasier ?!**

Yunho porta son attention sur le groupe en question qu'il examina du regard en remarquant leur silhouette particulièrement svelte et leur visage aux traits étrangement féminins. Yunho devait se l'avouer, ils n'étaient pas si désagréables à regarder et leur présence ne passait pas inaperçue.

Le groupe que son collègue avait nommé de "tapettes" s'échangeait quelques phrases avant de s'éloigner de leur position sûrement pour éviter les problèmes.

**\- Hé Taemin ! Tu oses me tourner le dos ?!**

Daniel se déplaça dangereusement vers lui tout en agrippant sans douceur le bras du garçon qui grimaça à son geste.

**\- Bordel, tu fais chier ! Lâche-moi !** Cracha Taemin dans un ton menaçant.

**\- Tu oses me donner des ordres ? T'es quoi toi ?! T'es rien !** Menaça Daniel forçant à Taemin de baisser le regard caché par ses cheveux blonds.

Les personnes qui accompagnaient Taemin allaient répliquer, mais Daniel en profita pour pimenter la soirée en poussant ce dernier lâchement à terre vers ses collègues qui ricanaient à sa chute. Taemin était arrivé au pied de Yunho qui lui ignorait leur petite altercation. Il regardait le garçon à terre, les mains dans les poches, refusant de participer à une histoire qui ne le concernait pas. Taemin releva la tête vers lui, blessé, demandant un appel à l'aide que Yunho ne voulait pas recevoir.

De l'autre côté, un autre homme s'interposa contre Daniel en le prenant par le col faisant surprendre ce dernier.

**\- Je pensais t'avoir dit de ne plus revenir ici !**

**\- Vas-y, lâche-moi sale pédé ! Tu vas me contaminer là !** Cracha Daniel en défiant son vis-à-vis du regard.

**\- J'ai un prénom et je pense que même ta cervelle de moineau est capable de s'en souvenir ! Puis ... Tu es déjà contaminé mon grand !**

**\- Ferme ta gueule, Jaejoong ! J'te jure tu vas t'en prendre une !**

**\- Y'a que la vérité qui fâche,** répliqua le dénommé Jaejoong qui ne se laissa pas impressionner par son adversaire. **Tu veux toujours pas l'assumer hein ? T'es pas si différent de moi ... Puis, t'as beau me menacer, t'as même pas été capable de m'en flanquer une ! T'as peur !** Lança-t-il férocement pour accentuer ses propos. **T'es faible ! Un incapable ! Alors arrête tes conneries et n'essaye même pas de retoucher mon pote encore une fois et je te jure que là, ça va être ta fête !** Avertis Jaejoong dans un regard noir que personne ne pouvait contrer.

Jaejoong le lâcha comme une chose inutile et Daniel foudroyait toute sa haine du regard sans pourtant répliquer à ces paroles. Sans que personne ne puisse comprendre, Jaejoong avait gagné contre lui.

**\- On se casse !** Ordonna Daniel sous le sourire victorieux de Jaejoong et de ces collègues de son groupe qui espéraient que ce soit leur dernière rencontre.

Taemin plaça une main au cœur, soulagé de savoir son persécuteur prendre la fuite. Il se releva maladroitement et fit face à Yunho qui n'avait pas suivi ces camarades, se contentant de les fixer avec énigme.

**\- Euh ... Tu es Yunho, je ne me trompe pas ?** Lança maladroitement Taemin.

**\- Oui et alors ?** Répondit froidement Yunho qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet individu lui adressait la parole.

**\- Tu es un ami de Changmin, n'est-ce pas ?** Demanda-t-il de façon posée étonnamment intéressée par l'étudiant.

**\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?** Agressa Yunho qui n'apprécier pas qu'on lui pose des questions sur sa vie privée. **T'a rien à savoir sur moi ! Dégage !** Provoqua-t-il sous le regard touché de Taemin qui ne voulait pas l'offenser.

**\- Yah !!**

Le regard de Yunho se jeta sur l'intervenant. Il le regardait de haut en bas rapidement tout en se demandant pourquoi ces mecs étaient aussi efféminés. Mais il ne voulait pas juger trop vite cet homme-là qui n'avait pas eu froid aux yeux en face de l'autre imbécile. Il avait du caractère justement et Yunho n'avait pas envie d'une embrouille avec quelqu'un qui tenait à avoir le dernier mot.

Jaejoong s'avança jusqu'à lui de façon résolue au côté de Taemin qui ne disait plus aucun mot. Il tint son regard comme dans un combat que Yunho ne tenait pas à perdre malgré ses yeux qu'il décrivait comme trop noirs et profonds pour tenir un échange.

**\- Quelqu'un est à terre et toi tu restes là sans regarder ?! Tu t'es pris pour un Dieu ou quoi ?!** Attaqua Jaejoong qui demandait justice à son ami.

**\- Tss ~** , pouffa Yunho en regardant ailleurs. J **'ai aucun compte à te rendre ! C'est pas mes affaires !**

**\- Enfoiré ! T'es pas mieux que l'autre !**

**\- Quoi ?** S'offusqua Yunho par sa remarque.

**\- Excuse-toi !**

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- EXCUSE-TOI ! Maintenant !** Incita violemment Jaejoong qui commençait à sortir de ses gongs tout en réduisant la distance entre eux.

Yunho le défia continuellement du regard ne voulant pas se soumettre aux ordres d'un excité comme lui.

**\- Éloigne-toi** , prévint froidement Yunho avant de s'énerver plus sérieusement, sentant son adversaire trop proche de son visage.

**\- J'ai pas envie !** Provoqua Jaejoong qui ne tenait pas à s'abaisser à son vis-à-vis qu'il sentait plus tenace contrairement à d'autres racailles qu'il avait connu.

Impatient, Yunho n'hésita pas à se servir des gestes pour se sortir de cette situation stupide. Il le poussa assez violemment pour lui laisser la place de s'en aller et de se tirer de cette boite, mais Jaejoong attrapa rapidement son bras sans douceur pour revenir à leur face à face. Yunho releva sans ménagement son bras comme si le contact avec Jaejoong le brûlait pour le repousser.

**\- Me cherche pas !** Grogna Yunho en serrant les dents alors qu'il commençait à chauffer de l'intérieur.

**\- Pourquoi tu t'enfuis ? T'as peur de moi ?**! Constata Jaejoong un faux sourire. V **ous êtes tous pareils ! T'as même pas les couilles de me faire face !** Cracha-t-il tout en continuant leur jeu du regard.

Yunho manqua de s'esclaffer sur le sol en entendant des mots aussi insensés.

**\- Tu penses que tu me fais peur ?!** Répéta Yunho avec euphorie suivie d'un rire malsain. **Tu t'es déjà regardé dans un miroir ?! Pff ~ Tu n'en vaux pas la peine !** Proféra-t-il sans pitié. **Tu te montres à jouer les durs, mais au fond t'as rien dans le ventre ! C'est comme ça que vous vous rebeller vous les "pédés" ... En faisant croire que vous vous assumez ...Vous êtes faible d'esprit ... C'est répugnant ...,** termina Yunho dans une expression de dégoût.

Les yeux de Jaejoong s'écarquillèrent un peu plus grandement ne s'attendant pas à se prendre de tels mots violents dans la figure. Par fierté, il refusait de se prononcer perdant de leur conflit. Jaejoong s'emballa ne pouvant accepter ces insultes qui allaient beaucoup trop loin à son goût.

**\- On dirait que j'ai touché un point faible ...,** nota Yunho.

Jaejoong se prépara pour jeter son poing sur sa tronche, mais fut instantanément arrêté par ses collègues qui essayaient de le retenir.

**\- Viens ! Viens-là ! Connard !** Asséna Jaejoong hors de lui, voulant lui faire son affaire. **Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer si facilement ! T'as pas gagné ! Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire au gens comme toi ?!** Menaça-t-il en se débattant des prises de ses amis.

Yunho était prêt à répliquer, mais Taemin s'interposa en plaçant deux mains en face de lui pour le stopper.

**\- Il est bourré ! C'est bon ! On ne veut pas chercher les problèmes ! On va s'en aller !**

**\- Yah ! Taemin ! Ferme-là** ! S'écria Jaejoong qui n'arrivait plus à se calmer.

Yunho essaya de prendre une grande respiration pour détendre ses nerfs et ignorer les injures de Jaejoong.

**\- Allez ! Amène-toi !** Continua Jaejoong qui ne voulait pas le laisser partir comme un vainqueur. T'es bien venu ici pour ça ! Provoqua-t-il toujours retenu par ses collègues.

Yunho finit par abandonner le conflit se raisonnant qu'il n'était pas venu dans cette boite pour chercher l'engraine avec des homos dont il n'avait aucun intérêt. Il recula de quelques pas retenant son envie de flanquer une raclée à cet homme aux traits féminins. Yunho lui lança un dernier regard qui exprimait une sorte d'avertissement et ne se priva pas de lui offrir un joli doigt d'honneur avant de se retirer de la terrasse et rentrer à nouveau dans la boîte.

**\- Sale Fils de ... !** S'emballa Jaejoong qui voulait absolument le rattraper.

Ces collègues sermonnaient plus durement Jaejoong qui n'avait plus aucun contrôle, envahi par la haine qu'il ressentait pour Yunho. Certes, l'alcool avait poussé Jaejoong à être plus irrité qu'il pouvait l'être d'habitude, mais jamais il ne pouvait laisser une personne l'insulter aussi facilement et gratuitement. Jaejoong n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ce genre de mecs perdait leur temps à les discriminer quitte à gâcher une soirée de leur vie. Non, il ne comprenait pas. Leur comportement ne faisait que montrer leur attention à leur sujet. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait blesser les gens ? Cela leur apporterait quoi ? Ça l'énervait. Ça le tuait d'avoir affaire à ce genre de personne. Il n'était pas question de les ignorer juste parce qu'il répondait à l'image de cette foutue société. Le respect et l'humanité. C'était ce que Jaejoong voulait enseigner à ces ordures. Ils étaient pires que des bêtes. Jaejoong tenait à leur faire comprendre et il le ferait. Jamais, il ne s'abaissera à ces hommes et en particulier à ce Yunho.

Il allait le payer.

~

La routine continuait à s'enchaîner dans cette université où Yunho menait la vie de façon banale en allant les cours sans trouver la journée d'aujourd'hui vraiment agréable. Yunho s'ennuyait de sa vie d'étudiant ne trouvant rien d'extravagant à expérimenter dans la filière où il se trouvait. Il était encore plus blasé en voyant que ces recherches sur son mystérieux partenaire avec qui il avait échangé un baiser, n'aboutissait à rien. C'était frustrant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un homme s'amuserait à tourmenter ses pensées alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas son visage ?! Il n'allait pas se prendre la tête pour lui. C'était contradictoire à sa raison, à sa façon de penser. Même s'il essayait plusieurs fois de se dire que ce n'était qu'un bisou pour le projet de Changmin, cette raison ne suffisait pas à calmer son esprit.

Il était dérangé.

Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment.

Son humeur en profitait pour lui jouer des tours et ses amis les plus proches en étaient les premiers bénéficiaires.

Midi tapant, les étudiants de la faculté se précipitèrent pour prendre leur repas face à un ventre qui réclamait famine en gargouillant sans gêne dans la salle de repas immense et raisonnante. Imaginer avec une centaine d'élèves à la symphonie auquel on assistait. Mais Yunho n'avait vraiment pas d'appétit et sous l'œil inquiet de ses amis, Junsu et Yoochun, ces derniers le forcèrent un peu à prendre un encas pour éviter d'avoir le ventre vide à leurs prochaines heures de cours.

Les trois jeunes hommes patientèrent dans la file d'attente et Yunho soupira dans un état agité ne reculant pas devant l'envie de doubler tout ce petit monde. Sauf que le regard noir de ces amis sur lui l'en dissuada. Il ne trouva qu'une seule issue. Yunho leur demanda simplement de prendre un sandwich pour lui en leur remettant sa somme et qu'il les attendrait à une table.

Il sortit de la file avec empressement, mais finit par bousculer abruptement l'épaule d'une personne qu'il n'avait pas vue dans son champ de vision.

Lui qui pensait être tranquille en attendant ses amis, la vision qui s'offrait en face de lui brisa ses chances.

C'était un cauchemar.

Yunho aurait voulu qu'on le réveille sur le champ.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il retrouve cet homme ?

Pourquoi lui et dans cette fac ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ?

Lui qui espérait n'avoir jamais à revoir ce visage blanc et ses yeux troublants.

Il était maudit.

Les deux hommes se regardaient longuement assimilant chacun de leur côté le visage de la personne dont ils faisaient face. Aucune sympathie ne se trouvait dans leur regard et une tension palpable menaçait la cafétéria.

Jaejoong ...

Yunho se rappelait de son prénom et il devait avouer que sa petite altercation avec le jeune homme ne l'avait pas laissé choir. Il avait même pensé à cette ordure quelques fois n'arrivant pas à oublier son arrogance à son égard et il en semblait de même pour Jaejoong qui dégageait la même émotion.

Il manquait plus que lui.

Les deux étudiants se confrontèrent tout en se demandant qui allait répliquer le premier. Mais Yunho était vraiment à cran et ses nerfs le lâchaient.

**\- Tss ~ J'arrive pas à y croire ! Parce qu'en plus, il faut que je supporte ton visage à la fac ?!**

Jaejoong se tendit à son tour peu ravi de retrouver Yunho en ces lieux dans une situation peu accueillante.

**\- Avant de faire la conversation, tu ne devrais pas plutôt t'excuser pour m'avoir bousculé ?!** Répliqua Jaejoong dans un regard mauvais.

**\- Je t'ai pas bousculé, tu étais sur mon chemin !** Répondit Yunho de façon hautaine.

**\- T'es vraiment le pire ! Si on n'était pas dans un endroit public, je te mettrais mon poing dans ta tronche !**

**\- Mais vas-y ! Qu'est-ce qui te retient ?!** Provoquant Yunho en le testant tout en avançant un pas vers lui. **Tu tiens tant que ça à ne pas salir ton image ?!**

**\- Je suis pas comme toi !** Rétorqua Jaejoong qui ne voulait pas s'abaisser à Yunho qu'il trouvait misérable.

Leurs voix résonnaient plus fortement dans la cafétéria amenant les regards curieux à leur direction y compris ceux de Yoochun et Junsu qui s'alarmaient de voir leur ami en situation de conflit.

**\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

**\- À voir ton éducation, on n'a pas dû t'apprendre à t'excuser en face des gens. Juste parce que tu joues aux mecs fiers, que tu veux assouvir ta soif de popularité et garder une image rebelle et "cool" en face des gens. C'est pitoyable !**

Yunho ne répondit pas de suite, se contentant simplement de tourner la tête face à des propos aussi directs.

**\- Jung Yunho ! C'est ça ? Élu troisième plus beau garçon de la fac !** Demanda Jaejoong avec ironie en voyant l'expression incomprise de Yunho. E **h ouais ! Je me suis renseigné !**

**\- T'as que ça à faire ?!** Répliqua plus sauvagement Yunho n'appréciant pas qu'on fouine dans sa vie privée. **Rechercher des informations sur moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jaejoong ? Je te plais ?** Se rattrapa-t-il en voulant le déstabiliser.

**\- Je veux juste savoir pourquoi t'es venu dans cette boite gay, l'autre soir !**

**\- Ça ne te regarde pas !**

**\- Ça me regarde parce que tu stigmatises les gens comme moi !** Cracha Jaejoong plus hautement en laissant un silence plus voyant dans la cafétéria.

Yunho passa une main pénible dans ces cheveux remarquant qu'il était le nouveau centre d'attention des étudiants et qu'il n'était pas prêt à se prononcer perdant de cette confrontation.

**\- C'est quoi le problème ?!** Extorqua Jaejoong en voulant en savoir plus sur les intentions de Yunho. **Tu te sens seul Yunho ? Tu rejettes quelques choses en toi ?! Tu n'assumes pas ce que tu es alors que peut-être tu es comme moi !**

**\- Ta gueule !!** Fulmina Yunho en réduisant la distance entre eux pour être presque nez à nez. **Tu te tais ! Putain, tu te tais ! Je te jure je vais t'en mettre une !**

**\- Vas-y !** Incita Jaejoong qui ne ressentait aucune crainte. **Vas-y !**

La tension était à son comble. Un combat s'annonçait et les étudiants se dépêchèrent d'utiliser leur téléphone dans des états bruyants pour filmer la scène. Junsu et Yoochun étaient paniqués ne sachant comment agir à ce retournement de cette situation. Ils devaient intervenir avant que les choses ne se compliquent.

**\- J'ai touché un point sensible, hein Yunho !**

**\- Ferme-là !** Grogna Yunho en ne baissant pas son regard assassin

Mais voyant que Jaejoong ne se laissait pas amoindrir par ses répliques et qu'il lui renvoyait un échange visuel particulièrement méprisant, Yunho réagit instinctivement comme s'il n'avait pas supporté que ces yeux viennent lire dans son âme aussi facilement. Il lui frappa la tête dans une vitesse impressionnante bloquant le regard des étudiants qui soient les encourageaient, soient leur demandaient d'arrêter. Mais peu se protestaient.

Le coup lui avait fait mal et aussi têtu que l'était Yunho, Jaejoong se rangea dans leur combat face à la violence qu'il avait reçu. Il était choqué de voir ce mec en venir aux mains justes à cause de leur jeu de provocation. Il en avait la preuve devant lui, Yunho était faible. Incapable de se protéger à ses injures. Il voulait se battre ? C'était ce qu'il voulait aussi. Jaejoong se prêta au jeu.

Jaejoong se jeta sur Yunho, hors de lui, en balançant ses bras pour espérer que Yunho reçoit un de ses poings comme il le méritait. Mais leur engraine ne dura pas suffisamment longtemps en sentant des bras inconnus tenir la taille des deux hommes pour les éloigner et arrêter cette mascarade.

Junsu et Yoochun étaient venus les premiers pour arrêter leur ami avant d'aller trop loin dans les gestes en risquant de blesser l'autre personne. Yunho était tenace et ne se laissa pas attendrir par leurs paroles. Lui tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était Jaejoong. Il voulait le voir écrouler au sol, ravalant ces propos bien trop signifiants pour lui. Il le détestait. Il le haïssait. Personne n'avait le droit de lui jeter des mots pareils.

Qu'est-ce qu'il connaissait de sa vie ?

Les deux combattants eurent du mal à se calmer, chacun emprisonné par plusieurs personnes pour les empêcher de se jeter sur l'autre.

Il ne restait que la parole à la portée de Yunho.

**\- Ne t'approche plus de moi ! Tu entends ! Ne te montre plus jamais devant moi ! ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ !**

Yunho pria à ces deux amis de les lâcher à plusieurs reprises, perdues dans une colère dont il ne parvenait plus à maîtriser. Aucun étudiant n'avait raté le spectacle, restant sur les lieux à les voir s'exciter sur l'autre. Jaejoong ne se laissa pas prendre par ces menaces et il tenait à lui faire savoir par un regard glacial. Il poussa sans tendresse les étudiants qui le retenaient pour s'échapper de la cafétéria dans des pas fermes. Yunho le regarda partir avec cette haine qui se gravait en lui. Il l'avait mis dans une humeur horrible et ne pensait qu'à se venger.

**-Yunho ! !**

Une voix puissante l'appela forçant l'audience à être silencieux face à ce cri puissant. Tous les regards se jetèrent sur l'individu en question, y compris Yunho.

Changmin était en train de le fixer dans un regard effaré.

**\- Putain, mais t'as perdu la tête ?!** Engueula-t-il ne se remettant pas de la scène auquel il avait assisté. **Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ?!**

Yunho avait de mal à réguler son souffle face à son énervement même le fait de voir son ami blessé par ces agissements. Il n'arrivait même pas à faire un point sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il devait se calmer. Il voulait se retrouver seul parce qu'il détestait la présence de toutes ces personnes qui visait leur cible sur lui. Il avait l'habitude d'être le centre d'attention, mais pas dans une telle situation. Yunho les méprisait à cet instant. Il en avait sa claque. Il avait envie qu'on lui foute la paix.

Et il en était de même pour ses amis qui le regardèrent partir avec une mine dépitée.

~

Yunho n'avait pas eu la chance de croiser Changmin depuis ce jour où il s'était battu dans la cafétéria. Il avait seulement reçu un message de sa part pour lui prévenir que la représentation de son court-métrage se déroulerait cet après-midi, dans l'amphithéâtre. Même si son humeur avait été des plus massacrantes dernièrement, ce qu'il l'avait forcé à se montrer odieux envers ses proches, il avait hâte de voir ce jour enfin arriver où il découvrirait enfin l'identité de son fameux partenaire. Il était même incroyablement excité et fier d'avoir attendu ce compte à rebours.

Parce que ce baiser-là, il était incapable de l'oublier.

Même si c'était un homme.

Il voulait désespérément le rencontrer.

Les étudiants se rendirent dans l'amphithéâtre similaire à une salle de cinéma pour l'évènement. En grands nombres, ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils donnant sur l'immense écran où serait projeté le court-métrage de Changmin. Ce dernier, habillé en costume pour sa propre œuvre rendu public, guetta à retrait des visages qu'il connaissait, mais chercha plus précisément des personnes de son entourage. Il reconnut certains acteurs sûrement impatient de découvrir leur partenaire ou peut-être effrayé, mais Changmin leur en était reconnaissant d'être venu. Son regard sur le public se focalisa sur Yunho qui était arrivé avec Junsu et Yoochun tout en cherchant leur place. Changmin perdit son sourire réfléchissant à nouveau s'il ne devait pas supprimer la partie de Yunho. Il craignait que les choses s'enveniment et que cela crée un vrai chaos dans leur université. Toutefois, lorsqu'il revoyait l'idée de son projet, il renonça aussitôt. Son court-métrage avait un véritable message à faire passer et même s'il craignait perdre son amitié avec Yunho, il décidait tout de même de prendre le risque. Son ami devait comprendre ses erreurs et son jugement autour de lui.

Il fallait que cela change.

Yunho se positionna à son aise sur le fauteuil, impatient. Il joua avec ses jambes en gigotant ne pouvant plus attendre de découvrir l'identité de son partenaire avec qui il avait échangé un baiser. Junsu et Yoochun tentèrent de le calmer, mais Yunho était trop agité pour les écouter. Cependant, s'il réfléchissait plus minutieusement, il ne craignait gagner aucune satisfaction en découvrant l'identité de cet homme. Peut-être qu'il en serait déçu ou qu'il en rigolerait même. Pour se rassurer, il avait demandé à Junsu et Yoochun s'il n'avait pas participé au projet. Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour eux. Yunho s'exaspéra lui-même de sa propre conduite. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi stressé. Son ventre s'amusait à se tordre désagréablement et il avait soudainement faim.

L'amphithéâtre possédait de moins en moins de fauteuils vides pour la plus grande surprise de Changmin qui angoissait au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Comme s'il aimait se tenir sur scène et faire son beau avec son micro. Bon, l'idée n'était pas si déplaisante que ça ! Mais sans trac ce serait mieux. Il devait attendre que la salle se remplisse et le signal d'un de ces supérieurs de l'école pour se placer devant l'écran en face de l'auditorium.

Tout était prêt.

Une dernière respiration et il se lança.

**\- Bonjour à tous !** Commença Changmin en essayant de gagner en confiance face à tous ses yeux dirigés vers lui. **Merci d'être venu assister à ce court métrage que j'ai réalisé moi et mes camarades fortement inspirés d'une vidéo populaire qui se nomme « First Kiss ». Si j'ai choisi ce concept et l'ai modifié à ma propre manière c'est pour dénoncer les gens qui discriminent ceux qui sont différents. Je voulais vous prouver en filmant seulement deux personnes qui s'embrassent qu'ils pouvaient se connaître et s'apprécier d'une autre manière que sur le plan visuel.**

Changmin inspira un bon coup sous l'attention du public avant de continuer son monologue.

**\- Il y aura sûrement des surprises envers certains acteurs en visionnant leur scène. J'espère qu'ils ne regretteront pas ce qu'ils ont fait, mais je les remercie tous par avance d'avoir participé à ce projet.**

Changmin eut le temps de remarquer la présence de Jaejoong dans une rangée en bas bien loin de la position de Yunho.

**\- J'espère que ce court-métrage réussira à changer votre vision et votre jugement à l'égard des autres.**

Yunho ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, perplexes au propos de son ami.

**\- Sur ce, je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment devant ce court-métrage intitulé « First Kiss ».**

Changmin s'inclina pour les remercier plus formellement sous des applaudissements et s'éloigna de l'estrade pour projeter son film.

La salle s'obscurcit plongeant les étudiants dans le noir et l'écran géant s'illumina. Les premières images apparaissaient et les premiers acteurs se révélèrent. Une mélodie tendre accompagna les scènes enregistrées pour accentuer l'ambiance romantique du court-métrage. Les premières exclamations résonnèrent dans l'amphithéâtre dans une humeur pour l'instant positive. Des rires et des railleries s'enchaînèrent lorsque les étudiants eurent connaissance de l'identité des deux « Kissers ». Les premiers acteurs cachaient leurs visages intimidés tout en gardant un sourire modeste. Des têtes se tournaient et se retournaient dans tous les sens pour ne pas manquer la réaction des acteurs en voyant leur scène. L'atmosphère ne pouvait pas être plus plaisante même Yunho s'enchantait de l'agitation qui régnait dans la salle. Lui-même s'en amusait et il ne pouvait plus attendre son passage.

Changmin avait une expression plus contradictoire à ceux de ces camarades. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tracassé, car il était certain que cette bonne ambiance s'envolerait d'ici quelques minutes.

Le montage présentait avant tout un plan où les acteurs s'embrassaient puis vint ensuite un autre plan sur l'identité des acteurs exprimant leur ressenti. Enfin, un nouveau passage sur le baiser échangé entre les acteurs réapparaissait afin que ces derniers réalisent véritablement qui était la personne avec qui ils avaient partagé leurs lèvres.

Il n'y avait pas plus encombrant pour les étudiants, mais c'était exactement ce que Changmin tenait à faire ressentir à ces acteurs.

Une prochaine scène se révéla sous l'impatience des spectateurs qui essayaient de déterminer le visage de ces étudiants. Yunho se figea discernant avec exactitude ces traits et s'affola. Il tapa contre le bras de son ami Yoochun se pouvant contenir son excitation.

**\- Oh putain, les gars, c'est à moi, c'est moi !**

Yoochun et Junsu sourirent grandement, les yeux fixés sur l'écran avec une attention méticuleuse. Yunho plaqua une main devant sa bouche en se visualisant proprement en train d'embrasser un autre homme, mais en regardant plus sérieusement la scène, il fronça soudainement les sourcils.

Des chuchotements envahirent la pièce et les étudiants braillèrent leur stupéfaction.

L'atmosphère de la salle était complètement survoltée comme si la Terre s'était arrêtée de tourner.

**\- Euh ... Yunho ...,** tenta Yoochun qui espérait avoir faux dans sa réflexion. **On dirait ...**

_« - Oui ... Bonjour. Je m'appelle Kim Jaejoong, je suis en fac' d'Art option Musique. »_

Un visage familier se révéla et une catastrophe s'abattit sur Yunho.

**\- C'est pas vrai ...,** lâcha Junsu la bouche grande ouverte.

Yunho était tétanisé sur son siège, incapable de commander un battement de cil. Son esprit était vide comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour le bloquer sur cette personne qui décrivait son avis sur ce baiser.

_« C'est Yunho et Jaejoong ?!! »_

_« Ce n'est pas ceux qui se sont battus à la cafet' ? »_

_« La honte ! »_

_« Il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine, hahaha ! »_

Les rires et les commentaires fusèrent dans la salle provoquant un chahut total dans l'amphithéâtre.

Toutefois, il y avait quelques personnes qui ne plaisantaient aucunement sur cette révélation.

**\- C'est pas vrai ! J'en reviens pas ! T'as embrassé Yunho ?** S'ébahit un dénommé Taemin qui s'adressait à son ami.

**\- Je ...**

Jaejoong était entièrement tétanisée. Il tremblait. Il était effrayé par le tumulte qui régnait dans la salle. Les autres étudiants avaient réagi avant lui le mettant dans une totale incompréhension. Son cerveau essayait d'assimiler les images projetées en face de lui. Il vivait un cauchemar n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Pas ce mec. Il n'avait pas passé son temps à revivre ce baiser dans sa tête alors que l'identité de son partenaire n'était autre que Yunho. Il regrettait instantanément ce qu'il disait à l'écran. Il détestait le Jaejoong qui balançait des paroles niaises et se critiqua violemment de ne pas avoir réfléchi plus raisonnablement. Parmi tous les garçons du lycée, il avait fallu que ça soit Yunho. Yunho. Cette ordure.

Pourtant, il avait pensé ... Durant ce baiser ... Il était certain d'avoir ressentit ...

Ce n'était que des conneries !

Malgré tout, sa déception le dépassa et les larmes lui montèrent. Il espérait que c'était des larmes de haine, mais il se mentait bien au fond.

**\- Jaejoong !** Appela Taemin qui attendait une réponse de son ami.

Les sifflements et les moqueries ne manquaient pas pour faire du bruit dans la salle. Jaejoong refusait d'écouter de telles insultes à son sujet. Il ne voulait pas être la victime de la faculté. Dans la panique, Jaejoong se leva subitement et longea l'allée de fauteuils en marchant rapidement. Il déballa les escaliers sous le regard des étudiants qui le vit s'enfuir de l'amphithéâtre en claquant la porte.

Yunho l'avait regardé péniblement partir étant dans le même état émotionnel que lui. Ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de suivre cette silhouette. Pourtant, il avait ressenti une certaine peine pour le jeune homme pris en cible par les étudiants, mais il se détacha rapidement de cette pensée pour ne pas éprouver une affection pour Jaejoong. Il ignora les appels de certains spectateurs qui étaient avides de réponses et de ragots. Yunho était occupé à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Son monde venait de s'écrouler et il avait une horrible douleur dans la poitrine. Yoochun et Junsu tentèrent de le consoler comme il le pouvait et lui conseillèrent de partir. Yunho ne bougea pas de son siège cependant et n'écouta pas non plus les paroles de ses amis qui s'inquiétèrent à son sujet.

Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ?

Quelqu'un cherchait à le torturer ou quoi ?

Il avait embrassé quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas s'encadrer ?!

Le destin le faisait exprès ou quoi ?

Il lui demandait de haïr davantage Jaejoong plus qu'il ne le ressentait ?

À quoi ça rimait ?

Le court-métrage avait soudainement été arrêté sous la demande des plus hauts placés. L'écran s'éteignit sous le râlement des étudiants. Changmin, quelque peu déboussolé par l'évènement, essaya de raisonner ses professeurs pour lui permettre de terminer à diffuser son film. Ses arguments auraient pu être convaincants lorsqu'il insistait sur le temps et le travail qu'il avait dû effectuer pour réaliser son projet. Mais la décision était catégorique. Ces supérieurs annulèrent la représentation au plus grand regret de Changmin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la salle se vida et le silence s'installa comme à son terme. Changmin traîna les pieds en montant jusqu'à l'estrade en se plaçant en face de l'écran cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait son abattement. Quand il pensait à tous les efforts que son équipe et lui avaient fournis, il culpabilisa terriblement. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû être aussi égoïste et qu'il aurait finalement dû effacer « ce passage » de son film. Pourtant, cela allait à l'encontre de ses principes. Il ne savait désormais plus ce qui était noir et blanc à ce moment précis.

Le réalisateur fourra ses mains dans ses poches se perdant dans sa désolation.

**\- Yah ! Yunho ! Attends !** Insista Junsu s'efforçant à rattraper Yunho qui se déplaçait vers l'estrade pour se confronter à son ami.

Sauf que pour Yunho, le sens du mot amitié n'avait plus aucune valeur auprès de Changmin.

Le réalisateur se retourna vers les derniers spectateurs croyant pourtant qu'il était seul dans cette immense salle. Il croisa le regard de Yunho, dur, plein d'amertume, et de désillusion. C'était ce qu'il craignait de la part de son ami. Changmin allait vivre la scène telle qu'il avait imaginée et malgré qu'il ait tort ou non, il allait être blessé.

Yunho serra au mieux sa mâchoire se forçant à ne pas s'emballer auprès de Changmin. Ses poings se tendirent malgré tout. Il avait juste l'impression qu'on l'avait trahi ou que Changmin avait fait exprès de lui faire du mal.

**\- Tu peux sourire,** lâcha mauvaisement Yunho en liant son regard au sien.

Changmin souffla de façon amère sachant déjà à l'avance ce que Yunho allait lui cracher sur la figure.

**\- Tu t'es bien foutu de moi, Changmin ... Je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable de me poignarder dans le dos ...**

**\- Réfléchis, deux secondes, Yunho !** Répliqua instantanément Changmin qui n'appréciait pas ses propos. **Je n'étais pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre Jaejoong et toi ... Tu t'es foutu dans cette situation tout seul ! Puis, tu connais à peine Jaejoong, je te rappelle que-**

**\- J'men branle,** coupa Yunho en montant le ton. **Tout ce que je sais, c'est que t'étais là au moment où je me suis pris la tête avec ce mec, et qu'après, ça ne t'a pas empêché de montrer ces images à toute la fac ! Tu savais ce qui s'était passé et tu as volontairement fait ce choix ! Putain,** grogna-t-il, désappointée par l'attitude de Changmin. **Quand je pense que tout ce que je voulais faire c'était t'aider dans ce projet parce que ça te tenait à cœur et voilà ce que j'ai en retour ! Tu m'as humilié devant tout le monde, j'espère que t'es fier de toi !**

**\- A qui la faute ?** Se défendit Changmin. **Rien de tout ça ne se serait passé si tu n'étais pas conduit comme un enfoiré vis-à-vis de Jaejoong ! Tu ne le connais même pas ! Si t'étais plus intelligent, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui t'aurait connu quelque chose de spécial avec lui ... Qui est le mec qui n'a pas arrêté de me harceler pour connaître l'identité de son partenaire ?**

**\- Je te conseille de la fermer, Changmin,** coupa Yunho dans un ton menaçant. **À partir d'aujourd'hui ce n'est même plus la peine que tu m'adresses la parole,** termina-t-il en s'enfuyant à toute vitesse de l'amphithéâtre.

Yunho ne manqua pas de claquer les portes en sortant pour marquer sa colère. Il n'avait jamais été aussi déçu d'une personne et en particulier de Changmin. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour son ami de longue date aurait pu lui faire un coup pareil.

Junsu finit par choisir de suivre Yunho et courra à sa direction craignant que ce dernier fasse quelque chose de stupide. Il tenait simplement à le surveiller en étant à ses côtés ne voulant aucunement lui faire la morale vu la condition de son ami.

Le réalisateur canalisa sa respiration qui avait pris de l'ampleur suite à sa conversation brûlante avec Yunho. Il finit par se mordre les lèvres en signe de remords. Changmin était tout de même envahi par une certaine tristesse à l'égard de Yunho. Parce qu'avant tout de chose, il tenait à lui. Montrer ces images n'était pas dans le but de faire du mal à Yunho mais plutôt de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Est-ce que Yunho le comprendrait malgré sa fierté ?

Yoochun rejoignit Changmin sur l'estrade en discernant facilement l'expression chagrinée du réalisateur. Il lui tapota légèrement l'épaule pour le réconforter, conscient de l'amitié que ces deux hommes éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas trop, Changmin,** rassura Yoochun. **Laisse-lui du temps. Yunho finira par comprendre.**

**\- Je l'espère.**

Malgré les paroles encourageantes de Yoochun, Changmin douta des prochains jours qui allaient se dérouler à l'université. Les journées s'annonçaient pénibles. Les regards et les bavardages ne concerneraient que cette représentation. Ce n'était absolument pas comme ça que les choses devaient se produire contrairement à ce que Changmin l'avait imaginé. Est-ce que les étudiants avaient au moins compris le message qu'il voulait faire passer ? Ou ne s'intéressaient-ils qu'au malheur des autres pour leur propre plaisir, parce que c'était plus amusant ?

Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'étonne qu'on ait annulé sa représentation.

Changmin était maintenant persuadé qu'il avait échoué sur toute la ligne.

Il ne pouvait pas être plus peiné.

Cette journée était la pire pour lui.

~

Les attentes du réalisateur étaient confirmées. Le lendemain de la représentation, tous les élèves de l'université ne parlaient que des évènements de la veille. Changmin était souvent montré du doigt tout comme les acteurs même si Yunho et Jaejoong étaient plus touchés par les commérages.

Yunho avait fini par sécher les cours de l'après-midi, incapable de supporter les regards et commentaires qu'on lui conférait. Il avait plusieurs fois failli se battre avec certains étudiants qui le provoquaient sur l'incident d'hier jouant avec son état moral. Yunho avait cependant bien du mal à dissimiler ses émotions. Il avait à peine dormi la nuit dernière et son humeur exécrable avait sauté d'un niveau en apprenant qu'une vidéo de la représentation était en ligne sur Internet. Il n'osa se l'avouer, mais il était mort de honte. Comment pouvait-il assister en cours en vivant un tel acharnement contre lui ? Il était une cible idéale dorénavant. Même cet idiot de Daniel en avait profité pour s'en prendre à lui. Malgré l'aide de ses amis, Yunho avait désespérément besoin de se retrouver seul. Qui plus est, il était difficile d'endurer un cours en sachant que Changmin n'était qu'à quelques rangées de lui plus bas.

Avant, ils ne réfléchissaient pas à la définition de leur place. Les deux hommes se mettaient toujours à côté. La question ne se posait même pas. C'était cette réalité qui forçait Yunho à prendre la fuite de la faculté en plus des autres désagréments. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour de sa vie, il aurait eu à ignorer Changmin.

Quant à ce dernier, le réalisateur avait toujours pris soin de se trouver un coin tranquille dans l'établissement entre les cours pour ne pas subir, ni entendre ce que les gens racontaient au sujet de son court-métrage. Il resta concentré sur ces matières à travailler refusant de s'affaiblir par des paroles qui pourraient le blesser. Changmin n'était pas du genre à prendre à cœur certains propos, il avait plutôt tendance à les ignorer. Ces paroles insensées ne devaient pas l'atteindre. C'était aussi un de ses principes. C'était une façon de montrer qu'il valait mieux que ces personnes qui se permettaient de juger sans fondement.

Le réalisateur se trouvait sur une table à l'air libre dans un coin isolé où peu d'étudiants avaient l'habitude de traîner. Changmin était persuadé que personne ici ne le dérangerait dans ses occupations jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelqu'un appeler son nom.

**\- Salut Changmin ...**

Le réalisateur releva la tête et la surprise se dessina sur son visage l'obligeant à faire une pause sur son devoir.

**\- Jaejoong ?!** S'ébahit Changmin face à son interlocuteur.

**\- Je peux m'asseoir ?** Demanda-t-il poliment.

**\- Oui, aucun souci,** répondit le réalisateur en rangeant quelques-uns de ces livres pour faire de la place.

Jaejoong finit par poser son sac sur la table et y prendre place sous le regard hésitant et coupable de Changmin.

**\- Euh ...,** commença Changmin maladroitement. **J'avais prévu de te voir justement, seulement je me suis dit que ce n'était pas le bon moment et je ne voulais pas te déranger ... Je suis vraiment désolé Jaejoong,** admit-il officiellement. **Je n'aurais jamais dû mettre cette scène entre Yunho et toi ...**

**\- Oh non, Changmin, ne crois surtout pas que je t'en veux,** répliqua immédiatement Jaejoong ne voulant que le réalisateur se sente responsable. J **e pense que c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser ... C'est moi qui ait causé un tel chaos dans la fac en me disputant avec ... Yunho ... Je me suis mis en spectacle en me confrontant à lui, à vrai dire,** avoua-t-il difficilement. **C'est plutôt moi qui me suis mal conduit ...**

**\- Tu n'es pas le seul,** rappela Changmin.

Jaejoong baissa les yeux vers la table dans une expression peinée qu'il essayait pourtant de cacher.

**\- Je n'arrête pas de me demander si ce que j'ai fait était une bonne chose ou non vu la situation ...,** s'exprima Changmin à son tour en évoquant le sujet. **Si je n'avais pas mis cette scène, il n'y aurait pas eu autant de débordement à la fac. Mais d'un autre côté, si je l'ai mise c'était pour prouver à Yunho qu'il s'était trompé ...**

**\- Tu sais, Changmin, j'ai vraiment aimé ce projet et je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir montré la scène qu'on a filmée,** expliqua Jaejoong pour lui faire supprimer toute culpabilité. **Je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça et j'approuve tes idées alors, ne te prends pas la tête en pensant à moi.**

**\- Comment tu te sens ?** Osa demander Changmin inquiet sur son état.

**\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis le centre d'attention des étudiants. Je suis habitué à ce qu'on parle de moi ou qu'on m'insulte parce que je suis différent alors, pour moi rien ne change de ce que je vis actuellement,** répondit-il de façon sincère.

**\- Je trouve pourtant que t'as une petite mine !** Remarqua le réalisateur en plissant les yeux d'un air inquisiteur.

**\- Je voulais te demander quelque chose ...** , lança timidement Jaejoong en se frottant les mains en signe de nervosité.

Changmin croisa les bras sur la table attentif à ces futurs propos. Il en profita pour analyser le visage de son vis-à-vis et trouva que ce dernier paraissait quelque peu tourmenté.

**\- J'arrête pas de penser à ce que j'ai dit lorsque tu m'as filmé ...**

_« Même si je risque d'être surpris par sa véritable identité ... Qui qu'il soit ... Oui. J'aimerais beaucoup le revoir. »_

**\- J'aimerais vraiment que tu me dises que Yunho n'est pas le salaud avec qui je me suis battu ...**

Changmin en était certain maintenant. Lorsque les deux acteurs s'étaient embrassés durant la scène, quelque chose s'était produit entre eux. Sauf que c'était un constat que Changmin devait garder pour lui seul.

**\- Tu es son ami,** rappela-t-il dans un sourire crispé. **Je ne pense pas que tu traînes avec les mauvaises personnes ...Alors, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer que derrière ce crétin avec qui je me suis pris la tête, il y a ce gars avec qui j'ai partagé un moment ... Spécial ...** , hésita-t-il en s'exprimant avec ces sentiments.

Changmin ne put retenir un rictus au coin des lèvres affrontant les sentiments de Jaejoong pendant que ce dernier se cachait derrière ces mèches brunes.

**\- Je connais bien Yunho et bien sûr que c'est un idiot, un gamin qui a trop de fierté, et aussi une personne qui a besoin d'avoir de l'attention soit dit en passant, il aime aussi être au centre du monde,** décrivit Changmin dans un ton quelque peu acide.

Changmin fut rassuré d'entendre un petit ricanement de la part de Jaejoong.

**\- Mais ...,** lâcha brusquement Changmin dans une voix plus douce, le regard dans le vide. **Il ferait n'importe quoi pour aider un proche. Il est fidèle. Sur certains critères, je pense que c'est ce qu'on attend vraiment d'un ami,** déclara franchement le réalisateur qui ressentait une certaine mélancolie en revivant la dispute avec Yunho dans sa tête. **Il ne le montre pas vraiment, mais il est tolérant avec les autres. Je pense que ça fait partie de sa nature. Malgré ses défauts, je l'ai accepté tel qu'il était.**

Les mots de Changmin plongèrent Jaejoong dans une nouvelle réflexion. Yunho était une énigme pour lui.

**\- Regarde,** continua le réalisateur. **Il a participé sans broncher à mon projet parce qu'il savait que ça représentait pour moi. Pour te dire la vérité, ça m'a choqué au début ... Jung Yunho qui embrasse un homme ?! C'était une première ! Je pensais que ça le freinait ce genre de relation pourtant ... Il a réussit à m'impressionner ...**

**\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je dois changer d'opinion à son sujet ?** Questionna Jaejoong autant pour lui-même que pour Changmin. **Au fond ... J'ai pas cherché à le connaître ...**

**\- Lui non plus** , rétorqua Changmin. **C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu faire ce projet ... Vous doutez tous les deux depuis que vous vous êtes embrassés. Même après votre dispute.**

**\- De la part de Yunho, ça m'étonnerait,** lança-t-il presque sûr de lui.

**\- Tu parles, depuis qu'on a filmé la scène, il n'a pas arrêté de te chercher et de me poser des questions sur toi ...**

Jaejoong ne savait pas comment prendre ces surprenantes paroles. Il resta la bouche entrouverte en revisualisant certains évènements. Est-ce pour cette raison que Yunho est venue dans cette boîte cette nuit où il s'était querellé ?

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?** Demanda Changmin.

Jaejoong ancra ses prunelles dans celle du réalisateur et malheureusement, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution qui sautait aux yeux. Yunho avait de son côté essayé de le chercher, peut-être que c'était à son tour de faire un geste, histoire de se dire que ce baiser avait encore de l'importance.

**\- Je vais aller le voir ...** , annonça faiblement Jaejoong .

Changmin hocha la tête dans un regard encourageant.

**\- Sauf que je suis mort de trouille à cette idée ...** , ajouta-t-il dans une voix peu assurée.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il devait aller régler ses comptes avec Yunho quelques jours plus tôt, Jaejoong y serait allé sans problème. Toutefois, maintenant qu'il connaissait l'identité de son partenaire, Jaejoong ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser sans cesse à ce baiser. Le pire, c'était qu'au fur et à mesure qu'il revivait la scène, il ne voyait plus vraiment Yunho comme un enfoiré.

Mais comme un homme.

~

Il ne devait pas appuyer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il appuie. Pourquoi en avait-il aussi horriblement envie ? Son index était lui-même décidé à taper sur le bouton de la souris. Des perles de sueurs coulaient le long de son front par son indécision.

La vidéo de la représentation de Changmin était de partout sous ses yeux. Du moins, elle se forçait à se montrer sous le nez de Yunho. Ou peut-être inconsciemment, il tombait naturellement sur ces pages Internet pour céder ou non à la tentation de la regarder à nouveau. Qu'est-ce que ça allait changer au final ? Il n'allait pas se permettre de s'observer lui-même en train d'embrasser ... Cette personne. Sa raison lui dictait catégoriquement de s'abstenir.

Mais l'interdiction était un attrait redoutable pour commettre un délit.

Il cliqua sur « play » et la vidéo se lança. Le curseur avança la vidéo jusqu'au moment qui l'intéressait. Sauf qu'à l'apparition de l'image des deux hommes s'approchant dangereusement, Yunho paniqua instantanément et ferma rapidement son ordinateur portable. Affolé par ses propres intentions, il tenta durement de se ressaisir en se voyant perdre les pédales.

Cette situation durait depuis plus de trois jours depuis la représentation. Les choses avaient bien du mal à se calmer à la faculté. Yunho était toujours le sujet favori des étudiants; Changmin et lui s'ignoraient toujours depuis leur altercation; Jaejoong n'était pas apparue dans son champ de vision depuis cet évènement ; et il trouvait toujours encore le moyen de sécher certains cours. Les journées à l'université ne pouvaient pas être plus pénibles pour l'étudiant. Il n'avait jamais été aussi frustré, perdu, victimisé et surtout envahi par un affreux sentiment de solitude. Yunho n'appréciait guère ressentir cette sensation et un horrible malaise l'emportait à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans les lieux de son école. 

Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Il n'allait pas passer sa vie à fuir.

Les choses finiraient par s'arranger, non ? Yunho avait bien du mal à l'imaginer.

Heureusement, Yoochun et Junsu étaient toujours présents pour lui remonter le moral. Ils en profitaient pour lui donner certains cours qu'ils avaient en commun permettant donc à Yunho de les rattraper. Yunho savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à s'appuyer sur eux le temps qu'il se décide à revenir à tous ces cours. Ces deux amis avaient même évité de lancer le sujet pénible sachant parfaitement que l'étudiant partirait au quart de tour. Seulement, Yunho savait bien que ce n'était pas la solution et il était encore bien trop fier pour s'excuser.

Il le savait lui-même.

C'était un pauvre crétin.

Rien n'allait avancer s'il ne mettait pas un peu d'effort de sa part.

Lorsqu'il retourna en cours le lendemain, Yunho eut la surprise de signaler que les bavardages avaient pris moins d'ampleur comparée aux jours précédents. Il était soulagé de ce constat, mais pas complètement. Certains regards étaient toujours là. Les gens devaient être fans de lui pour qu'ils passent leur temps à se focaliser sur l'étudiant. Yunho était exaspéré par cette attitude de pot de colle. La preuve qu'il ne se passait absolument rien dans leurs vies. L'étudiant avait presque pitié d'eux.

À la fin de son cours magistral, Yunho profita d'une heure de libre pour s'installer sur l'une des tables à l'arrière du bâtiment. Il était rare que l'étudiant veuille se retrouver seul, mais, dans cet endroit si peu fréquenté, Yunho était sûr d'être tranquille le temps de se concentrer sur certains cours qu'il n'avait pas vraiment travaillé. En fait, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de travailler. Juste de dormir. Le soleil et ces températures d'été jouaient de son humeur. Il souhaitait simplement s'allonger en faisant une bonne sieste histoire d'oublier toutes les pensées négatives.

Alors qu'il rêvassait à cette idée de repos, il entendit des pas s'approcher en direction de sa table ne manquant pas non plus à cet individu de lui faire de l'ombre. Yunho s'obligea à rouvrir les paupières le coupant dans son assoupissement.

La vision du visiteur l'obligea à se redresser brusquement comme s'il s'était électrocuté. Son front se plissa formant des rides qui signalaient un mécontentement absolu.

C'était un cauchemar.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

Yunho sentait qu'il brûlait de l'intérieur aucunement ravi de se retrouver en face de ce mec.

Jaejoong ...

Il refusait notamment d'échanger un regard avec lui. Bien qu'ils aient pris la mauvaise habitude de se défier, aujourd'hui, ce simple contact semblait être difficile à nouer. Il fallait admettre que l'annonce de leur identité avait chamboulé les deux hommes. Aucun des deux ne savait s'ils devaient se haïr ou s'expliquer. Est-ce qu'il y avait vraiment un type de relation entre eux ? Rien ne s'était véritablement construit. Il n'y avait pas d'étape. Comment pouvait-on croire qu'un lien se soit créé entre eux ?

**\- Est-ce que je peux ...,** demanda difficilement Jaejoong malgré l'expression sauvage de l'étudiant.

**\- Ce n'est même pas la peine de t'asseoir !** Coupa amèrement Yunho le regard fixé sur ses notes dont il ne lisait pas.

Un froid glacial s'immisça entre les deux hommes. Le temps que l'un d'eux réagisse, Yunho avait tout de même pu déterminer que le timbre de Jaejoong était étonnamment calme. Cela avait le don de le déstabiliser. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

Jaejoong ne se laissa pas abattre malgré tout blessé par la remarque de l'étudiant. Il posa son sac à terre et s'assit sur la table en face de lui, qu'il ait ou non l'autorisation de Yunho.

**\- Je voudrais te parler,** déclara Jaejoong tout contrôlant son impulsivité.

**\- Je n'ai pas envie de t'adresser la parole,** répliqua Yunho dans un état inconfortable.

**\- Écoute-moi seulement,** insista Jaejoong tout en gardant son calme.

**\- Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter !** Cracha-t-il plus fortement. **Si t'as pas envie de partir, c'est moi qui vais m'en aller !**

Une fois qu'il avait fini de lâcher ces mots, Yunho osa relever le visage et rencontra d'emblée les prunelles de Jaejoong.

Premier regard.

Un silence.

En un millième de seconde, quelque chose venait de se passer entre les deux hommes.

Ébranlé par ces yeux noirs et profonds, Yunho coupa l'échange visuel laissant ces mains agir en refermant son cahier. Il regarda ensuite autour d'eux pour être sûr que personne n'était en train de les espionner. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un venait à les voir ensemble ? Ce serait un nouveau cirque.

Yunho soupira fortement montrant son agacement espérant faire déguerpir son invité. Il détestait ce qu'il ressentait en fond de lui et son estomac se tordait dans tous les sens face à cette situation imprévue.

**\- On n'a pas à se parler,** lança soudainement Yunho en essayant de dominer la conversation. **Cette histoire ne change absolument rien !**

**\- Vraiment ?** Quémanda Jaejoong dans un ton troublant.

La demande de son vis-à-vis bloqua Yunho dans son élan. Il n'arrivait pas à retrouver le Jaejoong chercheur d'embrouille, impétueux, qui passait son temps à cracher des répliques violentes pour faire enrager son adversaire. Le mec de cette table était décidément trop placide pour lui. À croire que Yunho était en face d'un autre homme ou alors, il s'était totalement trompé sur son compte. Yunho refusait d'y croire.

**\- Ne crois pas que ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir en face moi juste après que tu m'aie mis ton poing dans la figure !**

**\- On s'est bien embrassé juste avant qu'on se jette l'un sur l'autre !** Répliqua presque ironiquement Jaejoong.

Yunho n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'ancrer ses yeux aux siens pour vérifier s'il n'était pas en train de se foutre de lui. Et contre toute attente, le souvenir de ses lèvres sur les siennes apparaissait dans son esprit l'obligeant à perdre toute confiance qu'il avait.

Son regard ne résista pas à la tentation. Ses iris se dirigèrent directement vers cette bouche qu'il avait déjà goûtée.

**\- Je me casse !** Annonça promptement Yunho qui se relevait d'un bond tout en se dépêchant de ranger ses affaires dans son sac.

Il perdait complètement le fil de la conversation. Il n'était pas du tout en état de discuter avec Jaejoong tout en ayant ce genre de pensées déroutantes. Yunho croyait vraiment qu'il avait un problème. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Il paniquait entièrement.

Voyant que Yunho était à deux doigts de s'échapper, Jaejoong tenta le tout pour le tout espérant retenir encore son attention.

**\- Yunho ! Crois-moi que ça n'a pas été facile pour moi de venir te parler ! On m'a pourtant dit que tu es quelqu'un de bien malgré ce que je pouvais penser ! Bien sûr, j'ai pu me tromper à ton sujet ... Je t'ai peut-être jugé de la mauvaise façon,** continua Jaejoong en essayant d'être sincère avec l'étudiant malgré son état. **Puis ... Je n'ai pas envie de nier ce que j'ai dit après avoir filmé cette scène ... Et de tes propres mots, d'après la vidéo, tu as dit « Ah ~ C'était incroyable ! J'ai hâte de savoir qui est cette personne » !**

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de prononcer de telles paroles ?! Yunho avait suffisamment honte de lui. Est-ce que Jaejoong ne chercherait pas non plus à l'humilier ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il insistait autant sur ce sujet ? Il ne sait absolument rien passé durant ce baiser.

Rien du tout !

Yunho refusait encore de l'admettre.

**\- Arrête de penser qu'il y a moyen d'arranger les choses,** cracha Yunho avec une expression irritée sur le visage. **C'est pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose entre nous après tout ! Tout ce que j'ai dit c'était du baratin juste pour faire plaisir aux spectateurs !**

Jaejoong dévisageait Yunho avec un air attristée qu'il essayait de dissimuler. Après avoir durement cherché le courage de discuter avec lui, il n'aurait jamais cru que ce dernier pouvait se montrer aussi blessant après l'incident de la représentation. Jaejoong se détestait d'autant plus que ces mots avaient un impact violent sur sa propre personne. Son partenaire ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un de ce genre alors qu'il s'était montré si doux lors de cette scène.

Jaejoong décida de lui donner une dernière chance refusant de répliquer aux piques de ce dernier.

**\- Alors, tu veux me faire croire que ce baiser ne signifie absolument rien pour toi ?** Demanda presque désespérément Jaejoong dans une voix faible.

Yunho fronça les sourcils comme s'il n'appréciait pas l'image qui se dessinait devant lui. Jaejoong avait l'air si vulnérable, si triste. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il agissait comme ça ? Pourquoi ce mec continuait-il encore à tourmenter l'étudiant ? Yunho avait presque pitié de lui, mais il s'interdisait de ressentir une forme de compassion pour Jaejoong.

Yunho s'emballa quitte à se faire prendre pour le plus grand des enfoirés.

**\- Il n'y a rien à dire !** Rétorqua Yunho dans la précipitation voulant clore la discussion. **Cette conversation n'a pas lieu d'être ! C'était seulement une erreur, une énorme erreur,** accentua-t-il pour donner de l'impact à ces propos. **De toute façon, ce n'est pas moi le fautif de cette situation, c'est toi qui t'en es pris en moi avant, c'est toi qui as des problèmes avec ta consommation d'alcool ! Tu t'es merdé tout seul ! Ne viens pas pleurer en me portant la faute !**

Jaejoong était statufié par les mots employés par l'étudiant. Même si depuis le début il ne se retenait pas d'injurier Yunho, cette fois, il ne trouvait pas la force d'émettre un son.

**\- Ça m'étonne pas finalement venant des gens comme toi ...,** lâcha Yunho en terminant sur cette phrase dans un regard mauvais.

Il prit la fuite espérant trouver un autre lieu dans lequel il aurait enfin la paix. Du moins, ces espérances n'étaient pas très encourageantes, car Yunho avait toujours du mal à s'enlever le jeune homme du cerveau. Pas temps que ces étranges sentiments et sensations auront cessés depuis ce baiser.

Jaejoong le regarda partir comme un enfant à l'abandon. Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis. Sa déception n'avait jamais été aussi grande, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir laissé partir une personne dont il s'était attaché sur un certain aspect. Il n'avait pas oublié ces querelles avec l'étudiant ni le type d'homme dont il était. Il le détestait définitivement, mais il avait tellement aspiré à ce que Yunho puisse changer d'avis depuis la représentation.

Jaejoong n'arrivait pas à reconnaître l'homme dont parlait Changmin.

Il se sentait si ridicule et minable d'avoir usé de son audace pour converser avec Yunho. Jaejoong ne méritait pas qu'on lui balance des horreurs sur la figure. Après avoir lui-même mis de côté sa fierté, il avait fait un pas, offert une chance à l'étudiant, mais, Jaejoong ne tenait pas à continuer si ce dernier ne lui donnait pas la pareille.

Il n'était plus question qu'on le juge.

Yunho resterait l'enfoiré qu'il connaissait.

Et ce baiser deviendrait un souvenir lointain, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

~

Le temps ne faisait qu'avancer pour le plus grand damne de Yunho. Il aurait tellement voulu revenir une semaine en arrière pour éviter que certains évènements ne se reproduisent. Son moral n'annonçait rien de bon. Il n'avait plus ce même plaisir d'aller en cours même si quelques matières l'ennuyaient encore. Habituellement, il gardait toujours un vrai sourire, heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec ces amis. La vie d'étudiant était connue pour être riche d'expérience. Yunho avait l'impression de périr depuis quelques jours telle une vieille personne qui se lamentait de ses problèmes personnels à longueur de journée. Il était méconnaissable selon ses proches. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire exactement pour redevenir la personne qu'il était avant ? Ou peut-être redevenir un tout autre homme ? Sauf que Yunho ne savait absolument pas quoi faire ou alors, il avait quelques hypothèses, mais se les refusait. Il ne se sentait pas bien, sans cesse tracassé par des problèmes qui le concernaient.

Même son plateau repas ne réussissait pas à le motiver malgré les bons ingrédients qu'on pouvait y trouver. Il avait perdu l'appétit et pas depuis aujourd'hui.

Assis sur une des tables de la cafétéria, Yoochun afficha une mine excédée en analysant l'expression de Yunho. Il posa ses baguettes sur le rebord de son plateau dans l'impatience ne supportant pas de le voir un seul jour de plus aussi affligé. Il avait même l'impression que sa situation empirait. Junsu et lui étaient au bord de la dépression.

**\- Yunho-ah !** Rouspéta Yoochun de nature généralement calme. **Mange !**

**\- Tu nous donnes envie de te suicider en te montrant comme ça !** Ajouta Junsu espérant faire réagir son ami.

**\- Tu peux plus te comporter de cette façon ! Faut que tu bouges maintenant !** Avertit Yoochun quelque peu agacé son attitude.

Yunho croisa les bras suite à leurs paroles les jugeant trop pénibles pour lui. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre.

**\- J'ai jamais vu un mec avec autant de fierté ! Ça mène à quoi que tu passes ton temps à te la fermer et à fuir ?** Demanda presque méchamment Yoochun. **Tu sais que rien ne va s'améliorer tant que tu ne bouges pas ton cul de cette chaise !**

**\- Yah !** Répliqua Yunho dans une expression colérique.

**\- Je ne voulais pas m'énerver !** Lança Yoochun qui ne souhaitait pas engendrer une autre dispute avec son ami. **Yunho ... Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de faire la gueule à Changmin ?**

Yunho respira désagréablement tout en grimaçant face à la question de Yoochun. C'était comme si le sujet était trop sensible pour lui.

**\- Tu sais très bien que Changmin n'a jamais voulu te faire du mal concernant son court-métrage,** répliqua Junsu. **Tu ne vas pas briser l'amitié que tu as avec Changmin ! Vous vous connaissez depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant !**

**\- Je sais ...** , se résolut Yunho sachant qu'il était en tort dans ses agissements. **Je vais y réfléchir ...**

**\- Ah ... T'es chiant !** Critiqua Yoochun face à la réponse orgueilleuse de ce dernier.

**\- C'est pas vraiment ça qui me tracasse le plus ...** , avoua Yunho quelque peu gêné avant de se jeter à l'eau.

**\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ?** Gronda Junsu.

**\- Euh ...**

Yunho hésita face aux regards méfiants de ses deux amis qui semblait se préparer à une attaque à la prochaine phrase qu'il allait dire.

**\- Jaejoong est venue me parler ...**

**\- QUOI ?!** S'exclamèrent Yoochun et Junsu manquant de se faire remarquer dans la salle de repas.

**\- Aish ~ Moins fort !** Réprimanda-t-il.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** **Vous ne vous êtes pas entretué, j'espère ?** Demanda Junsu particulièrement curieux.

Yoochun renonça à sa bouffe en choisissant de se caler contre le dos de la chaise pour écouter son ami.

**\- Non ...** , répondit Yunho comme un homme en faute. **Enfin ... Je pense que j'ai un peu abusé avec lui ...**

Les dires de Yunho ne surprenaient pas ces deux amis dessinant encore un air fâcheux sur leurs figures.

**\- T'es vraiment un crétin** , bafoua Yoochun sans élever la voix.

**\- Eh !** Répliqua l'étudiant pour se défendre. **C'est sa faute ! Il s'est comporté bizarrement tout d'un coup ! Il voulait faire genre d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec moi, ça m'a fait flippé ! Je le trouvais beaucoup trop calme ! Il ne m'a même pas gueulé dessus alors que d'habitude on ne fait que ça lui et moi !**

**\- Oh ~ En fait, tu lui en veux de s'être montré correct avec toi ?** Quémanda Yoochun avec une touche d'ironie.

Yunho souffla péniblement face à sa réflexion.

**\- Je ... Euh ...** , bégaya Yunho coincée par le contexte. P **utain ! Ce mec me perturbe ! Je n'arrive pas à le sortir de ma tête !** Finit-il par déclarer dans l'affolement.

Junsu et Yoochun se sourirent communément.

**\- Hum ~** , Gémit malicieuse Yoochun. **Je vois ~ On avance !**

**\- Hé !** Rétorqua Yunho à la hussarde. **Ne te fais pas d'idées !**

**\- Arrête ~ !** Lâcha Yoochun dans un regard qui voulait dire qu'il avait résolu le mystère.

Yunho serra les dents en envoyant un regard noir à son ami. Il croisa à nouveau ses bras contre son torse d'une manière plus ferme regrettant d'avoir ouvert sa bouche. Il se promettait de ne plus jamais se confier auprès de ces deux imbéciles.

Il en profita pour regarder ailleurs dans la salle de repas espérant trouvant un autre intérêt visuel. Malheureusement, le moment était précisément mal choisi pour guetter l'environnement qui l'entourait puisqu'il aperçut brusquement Jaejoong s'approcher de sa position.

Yunho se braqua et se cacha avec sa seule main qui couvrait son visage pour éviter qu'on l'aperçoive. Yoochun applaudit dans la moquerie face à l'attitude absurde de l'étudiant. C'était un sketch !

L'étudiant se mordit la lèvre tout en patientant le temps que son ancien partenaire passe à côté de lui.

**\- C'est bon, tu peux sortir de ta cachette !** Cracha Junsu en buvant à la paille de sa brique de jus de fruit.

**\- Ah ouais ! C'est inquiétant !** Remarqua Yoochun tout en fixant son ami. **Depuis quand es-tu intimidé par quelqu'un ?! Toi ? Le grand Jung Yunho ?!**

Ce dernier commençait à en avoir marre de recevoir des représailles de la part de ses amis qui plus est. Il échangea un regard mauvais sachant lui-même qu'il se comportait comme un gamin.

**\- T'as vraiment dû être un salaud avec lui ! Il t'as même pas jeté un regard !** Nota Yoochun sans être vraiment déçu pour lui.

**\- Quoi ?** S'exclama Yunho paraissant vexé de son rapport.

Yunho finit par se retourner dans la précipitation en cherchant la table où Jaejoong aurait pu être installé. Choc pour le jeune homme, il tomba directement sur deux grands yeux noirs qui avaient l'effet indomptable de tambouriner nerveusement son cœur.

**\- Merde !** S'affola Yunho en reprenant sa place. **On vient de se regarder !** Transmit-il en demandant de l'aide à ses amis.

**\- Tu déconnes-là !** S'énerva Yoochun presque avec amusement. **On dirait un ado' en pleine découverte de sa sexualité.**

**\- Gamin !** Ajouta mauvaisement Junsu en sirotant sa brique.

Yunho essaya durement de s'apaiser aucunement aidé par Yoochun et Junsu. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait bon sang ? Pourquoi réagissait-il aussi vite à la présence de ce mec ? Au fond, ces deux amis n'avaient pas tort concernant sa conduite. Il n'allait pas pouvoir continuer à se torturer l'esprit en passant son temps à réfléchir. Il allait finir par exploser de l'intérieur.

Ses jambes s'agitaient nerveusement alors qu'il se questionnait sur ses prochaines actions. Dans la curiosité, il regarda par-dessus son épaule l'endroit où Jaejoong était assis. Ses yeux osèrent profiter de la vue tout en le fixant déguster son assiette. Il était furieusement angoissé de se retrouver en face du jeune homme, la sensation était pire que d'aller à un oral en examen. Mais il était plus question pour lui de se montrer faible. Dorénavant, il avait des choses à prouver à ses proches et des interrogations à résoudre.

Et l'une d'elles se trouvait devant son nez.

~

Il avait les mains moites. Son corps était couvert de sueur malgré la fraîche température du soir. Yunho était certain qu'il y avait un four en lui. Ce n'était pas possible d'avoir aussi chaud. Ses deux mains jouèrent entre elles dans l'effervescence pendant qu'il zieutait à travers la baie vitrée d'un des bars de la ville.

Yunho ne s'attendait à le trouver là. Seul. Au bord du comptoir avec un verre d'alcool dans la main. Le destin s'amusait vraiment avec lui. Yunho n'avait pas choisi ce chemin pour tomber aussitôt sur cette personne. Ce n'était pas son objectif. Il voulait simplement rentrer chez lui et se balafrer sur son lit. Cependant, il savait qu'il passerait encore une nuit blanche à se remuer le cerveau face à sa condition.

Est-ce qu'une chance s'offrait à lui ?

Jaejoong était seul à ce moment même.

Pourtant, lorsque Yunho repensait à la dernière conversation qu'il avait eue avec le jeune homme, il se ravisa. Jaejoong n'avait sûrement pas envie de le voir, encore moins ce soir. Il ne voyait pas comment les choses pouvaient bien se dérouler entre eux. Est-ce qu'au moins ils avaient déjà ressenti du respect l'un pour l'autre ?

C'était un sacré ultimatum pour Yunho qui jouait avec ces pieds. Il avançait et reculait tout en réfléchissant aux bonnes et mauvaises raisons de pénétrer dans ce bar. S'il ne rentrait pas, il savait que deux de ses amis lui feraient une scène et même en spectacle, ils en seraient capables. Ses pensées se dirigèrent ensuite vers Changmin, puis vers la salle où on avait filmé sa scène. Ses paupières se refermèrent naturellement revivant le baiser échangé avec Jaejoong et ses millions de fourmillements, et ses sensations.

Bordel, il n'avait jamais vécu un baiser pareil.

A ce moment-là, il se demandait vraiment qui pouvait bien être Kim Jaejoong.

Dans un grain de folie et de bravoure, il ouvrit la porte du bar à la direction du comptoir. Ses poings se serrèrent et ses muscles se tendirent pour se donner de l'énergie. Il inspira profondément alors que quelques centimètres le séparaient du jeune homme.

Prenant un air naturel et confiant sur le visage, Yunho posa son coude contre le comptoir cherchant à être ni trop loin, ni trop près de Jaejoong.

**\- Salut,** osa Yunho dans un ton qui se valait légèrement maladroit.

Jaejoong plaqua son verre sur le rebord craignant avec reçu une décharge à l'entente de cette voix qui ne lui était pas méconnue. Elle lui était étrangement familière, mais cette salutation ne lui enchantait guère. Il espérait s'être trompé dans ses vives suppositions. Ou pire, il espérait que c'était un mauvais rêve.

La tête de l'étudiant se retourna en direction de l'invité qui s'était joint à ses côtés. Lors qu'il détermina ce visage et ses yeux qui le fixaient, Jaejoong sauta du tabouret comme s'il avait vu quelque chose d'effrayant. Toutefois, l'instant de surprise se dissipa pour laisser passer à une colère qui envahissait tout son être.

Il n'avait jamais autant plissé ses sourcils tout comme ses yeux qui cherchaient à lui lancer des lames pour lui trancher tout son corps.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

Cette fois, Jaejoong ne retint pas son sale caractère de buffle et cela n'étonna pas Yunho qui avait imaginé une scène de ce style. Son cerveau voyait même la fin de cette rencontre partir en vrille où même le bar ne reconnaitrait plus ces propres décors. Enfin, Yunho espérait mettre de côté cette possibilité. Néanmoins, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que Jaejoong se montre tendre avec lui vu la façon dont il s'était conduit.

Il devait se l'avouer. Il l'avait mérité.

Au point où il en était, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

**\- Je voudrais te parler ...** , déclara Yunho dans un ton faiblement intimidé.

La stupéfaction frappa le visage de Jaejoong en recevant ces répliques. Il était même hors de lui. Comment Yunho pouvait oser lui demander cela après ce qu'il lui avait jeté sur la gueule ?

**\- HA ! HA ! HA !** Ria faussement Jaejoong dans l'exagération. **Très drôle,** commenta-t-il dans un sourire hypocrite. **Je t'en ai laissé l'occasion la dernière fois que je suis venue te voir et tu t'es comporté comme le plus gros connard que tu es ! Alors, ne crois pas quand baissant quelques secondes ta garde et en faisant le gentil toutou devant moi, tu tirerais un seul mot de ma part !**

Sur ces derniers mots, Jaejoong s'échappa telle une fusée du comptoir pour ne plus avoir affaire à cet homme qui le répugnait plus que les grands criminels recherchés.

Yunho grogna contre lui-même tout en se traitant d'incapable. Au moment où Jaejoong s'apprêta à partir, le regard de l'étudiant tomba sur son téléphone portable. Il le prit dans sa main tout en le tendant à Jaejoong pour ne pas qu'il oublie.

**\- Ton portable,** signala Yunho qui en profitait pour regarder l'écran illuminé du cellulaire.

Ses yeux s'interrogèrent sur l'image qui apparaissait sur le petit écran jusqu'à ce qu'il détermine son origine. Sa bouche s'ouvrit grandement sous la stupeur ne pouvant retenir un brin d'espoir venir à lui.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent ressentant un certain plaisir à cette découverte.

Ce qu'il voyait n'était rien d'autre que la vidéo du court-métrage de Changmin.

Savoir que Jaejoong visionnait cette scène provoquait une satisfaction amusante pour l'étudiant.

Il n'était donc pas le seul.

**\- Oh ~ C'est intéressant ce que tu regardes,** lança malicieusement Yunho dans un regard mystérieux.

Jaejoong se retourna d'urgence vers sa direction alors que son cerveau venait en quelques secondes assimiler les propos de Yunho. Dans l'affolement, il fonça vers l'étudiant dans un état menaçant alors qu'au fond de lui, il avait monstrueusement honte de s'être fait pris en flagrant délit. Puis, ce n'était pas par n'importe qui.

**\- YAH ! Donne-moi ça !** Ordonna Jaejoong qui essayait de reprendre l'objet.

Voyant une chance de renouer le contact avec le jeune homme, Yunho se prit au jeu. Il leva son bras qui tentait de toucher le plafond pour éviter que Jaejoong récupère son téléphone.

Agacé par le comportement enfantin de l'étudiant, Jaejoong s'enflamma de rage. Il commença à attaquer de ses mains espérant blesser Yunho pour qu'il daigne lui rendre son portable. Il n'hésita pas à lui envoyer des coups contre la poitrine forçant Yunho à gémir de douleur.

Ne tenant pas à supporter davantage ses violences physiques, Yunho intercepta ses poignets et les noua de ses doigts malgré les prestations de Jaejoong.

Yunho ne manqua pas non plus le regard noir du serveur qui lui envoyait un message d'avertissement refusant de créer des bagarres dans son lieu de travail.

**\- Lâche-moi !** Beugla Jaejoong en essayant de se retirer de ses chaînes.

**\- Hé ! J'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi !** Prévint Yunho en secouant légèrement le corps du jeune homme pour lui faire comprendre ces intentions.

Jaejoong ne semblait pas prêt à l'écouter, plongé dans sa propre fureur.

**\- Pourquoi tu viens me faire chier ici ?! Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille ?!** S'exclama-t-il venant à bout de cette situation. **Je pensais que t'en avais rien à foutre « des gens comme moi » !** Rappela-t-il dans une expression de défi.

**\- Ok,** lança Yunho en relâchant ses mains tout en essayant de se détendre. **Je pense que je dois m'excuser ...**

**\- Rends-moi mon portable,** coupa froidement Jaejoong ne voulant rien entendre sortir de sa bouche.

Yunho le confronta du regard, hésitant à sa demande. Il n'avait pas envie de clore la discussion maintenant.

**\- T'es sur que tu ne veux pas en savoir plus sur le mec de la vidéo ?** Provoqua Yunho en collant le portable contre sa poitrine.

Jaejoong s'approcha dangereusement de son visage tendant une main vers l'objet qu'il convoitait. Il ne brisa pas non plus l'échange visuel avec l'étudiant dans l'espoir de lui remettre toute la déception qu'il lui avait causé.

**\- Il n'existe pas,** répondit tristement Jaejoong en récupérant son téléphone.

Cette fois-ci, Jaejoong s'en alla des lieux sous l'expression figé de l'étudiant qui acceptait difficilement ses aveux. Énervé contre sa propre personne, Yunho refusa de rester sur un échec. Il n'avait pas fait ce premier pas pour rien. Les choses ne pouvaient pas se terminer de cette façon.

Yunho suivit Jaejoong dans une détermination nouvelle dont il ignorait sa provenance. Il referma la porte vitrée du bar pour filer à sa poursuite le long du trottoir.

Il attrapa le bras de Jaejoong de force et le retourna face à lui refusant que le jeune homme s'enfuie à nouveau. Il serra sur sa prise quitte à être le plus têtu des hommes.

**\- Dégage !** Repoussa Jaejoong en se libérant de sa capture. **Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de voir ta tronche !**

**\- Est-ce que tu peux au moins m'écouter ?**

**\- Pourquoi je devrais alors que tu n'as pas dénié m'écouter la dernière fois ?!** Rappela fâcheusement Jaejoong. **Je n'ai pas l'intention de me plier à tes caprices !**

**\- Ok ! Très bien !** Affirma Yunho voyant qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour lui. A **lors, défoule-toi sur moi ! Tu attends que ça, non ?** Proposa Yunho les bras grands ouverts voulant amener Jaejoong à faire un choix. **Insulte-moi ! Frappe-moi ! Parce que t'as raison Jaejoong ! Je me suis conduit comme le plus grand des enfoirés avec toi !**

Depuis quand les deux hommes étaient proches pour s'appeler aussi familièrement ?

Les paroles de l'étudiant déstabilisèrent Jaejoong qui n'arrivait pas à reconnaître le Yunho qui était devant lui. Il l'observait d'un air interrogateur ne sachant trouver de réponse sur la vraie personnalité de l'étudiant. Malgré la proposition de ce dernier, Jaejoong n'avait pas envie de tout ça. Ce n'était pas en s'en prenant à lui qu'il irait mieux. Toutefois, il appréciait la demande qui était pourtant inconcevable de sa part. De nouveau, il se reposait des questions sur Yunho et ses prunelles le longeaient de haut en bas cherchant à discerner l'identité de cet homme.

**\- Pourquoi t'insistes autant ?** Quémanda Jaejoong égaré dans l'incompréhension. **Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors que je suis censé être la dernière personne que tu voudrais voir ?**

**\- J'aimerais savoir qui tu es ...,** avoua Yunho en se forçant à exprimer ses sentiments malgré sa maladresse. C **ontrairement à ce que tu dis, depuis que je sais qu'on est les deux acteurs de cette scène, malgré qu'on se soit embrouillé assez violemment tous les deux, je n'arrive pas à oublier ... Je n'arrive pas à faire le lien entre toi et ce bai-**

Yunho se stoppa soudainement faisant face à une révélation. Il avait enfin trouvé la réponse à ces questions.

Attentif à sa confession, Jaejoong fronça les sourcils de manière méfiante ne comprenant pas son arrêt.

Sans préméditation, Jaejoong sentit son visage partir en avant par deux grandes mains qui le menèrent de force contre les lèvres de Yunho. L'étudiant plaqua abruptement sa bouche contre la sienne et découvrit enfin la texture de ces lèvres. Face à l'action, Jaejoong ouvrit largement les yeux de surprise saisissant le moment qu'il était en train de vivre. Les lèvres de Yunho cherchèrent à s'emparer de chacune de ses commissures du haut vers le bas pour y goûter à sa volonté sous le choc du jeune homme.

Jaejoong le frappa contre le torse pour lui prier d'arrêter sur-le-champ. Il le repoussa contre le ventre en usant de sa force pour briser le baiser.

Retrouvant leur oxygène, Jaejoong s'empressa d'envoyer une claque raide sur la joue de l'étudiant l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la route.

Yunho geignit, une main contre la joue face à la violence du geste.

**\- Ça va pas ?!!** Hurla Jaejoong horrifié par la scène qu'il venait de vivre. **T'es malade ?!! Je t'interdis de m'embrasser !** Cracha-t-il en s'essayant les lèvres.

Au contraire, Yunho, lui, se léchait les babines tout en se remettant de son élancement physique.

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Jaejoong était son partenaire.

Ses lèvres étaient aussi douces que son souvenir.

Il avait déjà envie de recommencer.

**\- Ah ~ C'est bien ces lèvres ...** , nota mielleusement Yunho dans une expression réjouie sur le visage.

Jaejoong s'offensa de la remarque de l'étudiant et cacha sa bouche du dos de sa main ne voulant que Yunho continue de se jouer de lui. Pourtant, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de rougir, les pommettes brûlantes.

Assistant à son embarras, Yunho ne put se restreindre de le taquiner encore un peu.

**\- Alors, tu m'as reconnu ? C'était bon ?** Demanda-t-il dans un ton coquin.

**\- T'étais pas aussi brusque la dernière fois !** Rétorqua Jaejoong sans réfléchir en se mettant dans tous ses états.

**\- Tu veux que je recommence ?**

**\- Yah ! Recule !!!**

Yunho trouva le moyen de ricaner malgré le contexte plus qu'invraisemblable entre les deux hommes. C'était comme s'il venait d'avoir une conversation banale digne d'une première vraie rencontre.

Yunho profita de cette atmosphère plus attendrie selon lui pour s'exprimer sincèrement vis-à-vis de Jaejoong.

**\- Si tu regardes encore la vidéo,** constata Yunho en osant ancrer ses prunelles dans les siennes pour avoir son attention. **Je présume que tu n'es pas resté insensible non plus ? C'est ce que tu voulais me dire la dernière fois n'est-ce pas ?**

Jaejoong baissa un moment les yeux affirmant la vérité face à ces demandes. Il réussit à se relaxer tout en croisant les bras frissonnant par la fraîcheur de la nuit. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il s'entretenait avec Yunho qui lui parlait d'une manière si humaine.

Il était profondément bouleversé.

**\- Désolé, je sais que j'ai été blessant et je ne pense pas pouvoir me faire pardonner en t'avouant ces quelques phrases, mais ... C'est bien la première fois qu'un garçon me déstabilise autant, et me tient tête par ailleurs ...**

Yunho eut un sourire maladroit sur ces dernières paroles tout en ayant du mal à tenir l'échange avec Jaejoong. Ses yeux étaient-ils aussi pénétrants ?

**\- Je ne voulais pas me l'admettre...** , continua-t-il en maximisant ses efforts pour extérioriser ses sentiments. **Disons que mon cerveau est un peu lent ... Je m'en veux vraiment, j'ai déconné, et je sais que ce n'est pas suffisant pour que je répare les dégâts. Mais, même si je suis conscient que t'as un sale caractère comme le mien, j'ai l'impression que tu caches certains aspects de toi ... Et ça m'intrigue ...**

**\- Quoi ?** Lâcha soudainement Jaejoong face à ces révélations.

**\- Jaejoong ...** , appela Yunho en diminuant d'un pas la distance avec le jeune homme. **Laisse-moi une chance de te connaître ... J'aimerais te prouver que je suis le garçon de la vidéo.**

La respiration de Jaejoong se bloqua face aux dernières paroles de l'étudiant. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il ne savait même pas ce qui était en train de se passer entre eux. Yunho réussissait à le confondre alors qu'il se sermonnait durement à le détester. Jaejoong arrivait même à être touché par ces mots. Au final, il ne pouvait pas douter de leurs fiabilités. Il voyait bien combien l'étudiant se forçait à communiquer dans ces sentiments. Il savait que pour un homme la tâche était difficile alors de la part de Yunho, il comprit qu'il y avait un énorme effort de sa part. Cela ne réparait peut-être pas les évènements du passé, mais Jaejoong sentait qu'ils pouvaient à présent avancer.

Il pouvait être sûr du jugement de son ami. Il en était maintenant certain.

Il désirait connaître cet homme selon la description de Changmin et sa tendresse durant leur scène de baiser.

~

Changmin était installé sur le siège de son ordinateur pianotant et naviguant sur quelques sites internet qui l'intéressait tout en grignotant ses chips préférés. Une notification apparut subitement en bas de son écran. Il reçut un mail et son regard s'ébahit lorsqu'il lut le nom de l'expéditeur du message.  
  
  
Jung Yunho.  
  
  
Son cœur battit vivement en doutant de son contenu, mais sa curiosité ne l'empêcha pas de cliquer sur le lien.  
  
  
Une nouvelle page s'ouvrit et Changmin aperçut avec étonnement la présence d'une pièce jointe qui n'était autre qu'un ficher de format vidéo.  
  
  
**\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?**  
  
  
Changmin ne retint pas une petite panique dans le creux de son estomac. Qu'est-ce que cette vidéo signifiait ? Il n'y avait aucun message écrit sur le mail, ni indice. Il finit par télécharger la vidéo dans l'attente avec une légère appréhension. Une fois le fichier enregistré dans son disque dur, Changmin ouvrit le dossier et plaça le curseur de la souris pour la visualiser.  
  
  
Après un moment d'incertitude, Changmin finit par appuyer sur sa souris affichant son lecteur vidéo qui s'apprêtait à démarrer le fichier. Malgré les ressentiments qu'il pouvait avoir sur son ami, il avait tout de même de l'affection pour lui en échange de tous les bons moments passés en sa compagnie. Changmin ne pouvait pas réfuter cela. Son amitié restait encore très précieuse pour lui.  
  
  
La vidéo démarra et débuta sur une image de Yunho devant sa webcam se trouvant dans sa chambre.  
Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir un peu gêné d'avoir Yunho sur son écran.  
  
  
_« - Salut Changmin, Euh ... Je ne suis pas très doué pour faire ce genre de message, en vidéo qui plus est, je suis moins doué que toi sur ce domaine. J'espère que tu te portes bien et je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir demandé plus tôt des nouvelles. »_  
_  
_  
**\- Moi aussi,** avoua Changmin en baissant quelques secondes les yeux, attentif à ces dires.  
  
  
_« - Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit. Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler de cette façon. J'ai pas eu un bon comportement. »_  
_  
_  
Changmin voyait Yunho en train de se frotter le visage, signe qu'il était nerveux.  
  
  
_« - J'ai mis du temps à comprendre, mais je sais bien qu'au final tu n'as pas essayé de me faire du mal en projetant cette scène entre Jaejoong et moi ... »_  
_  
_  
Changmin plissa des yeux trouvant étrange que son ami ose évoquer le prénom de Jaejoong aussi facilement.  
  
  
_« - J'ai pris une grande claque dans la gueule, dans les deux sens du terme en passant ... J'ai bien compris le message que tu voulais faire passer et je m'en veux de mettre comporter comme un abruti ... Je t'ai blessé, et aussi d'autres personnes ... Je ne sais pas si tu me pardonneras ... »_  
_  
_  
**\- Idiot ...** , lança Changmin pour lui-même, ému par les propos de son ami.  
  
  
Bien sûr qu'il lui pardonnerait. C'était ça les amis. Et l'intention de Yunho était bonne en réalisant cette vidéo même si ce n'était pas nécessaire. Changmin avait vraiment besoin d'entendre ces mots de sa part. Il savait que Yunho ne pouvait pas autant le décevoir.  
  
  
_« - Je pense que tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai envoyé une vidéo. Disons que c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose à te dire et à te montrer ... »_  
_  
_  
Bizarrement, Changmin avait du mal à savoir si son annonce devait vraiment lui faire plaisir. Il la craignait même.  
  
  
_« - Changmin ... Je ... Je suis avec Jaejoong maintenant ! »_  
_  
_  
**\- Quoi ?!** S'exclama le réalisateur en se redressant sur son siège.  
  
  
_« - YAH ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! J'ai jamais accepté qu'on soit ensemble ! »_  
_  
_  
**\- Jaejoong ?!** S'ébahit davantage Changmin en voyant la présence de ce dernier dans la vidéo.  
  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait tout les deux ensembles ?  
  
  
_« - Pourquoi ? C'est pour faire plaisir à Changmin !_  
_  
_  
_\- J'ai pas envie de mentir à Changmin !_  
_  
_  
_\- Allez ! Fais pas ton timide, on vient juste de se rouler une pelle ! Ça peut aller très loin tous les deux ! »_  
_  
_  
Changmin se mit à rire presque dans la moquerie en regardant la scène qui se transformait en un spectacle humoriste. Il s'esclaffa davantage lorsque Jaejoong se mit à frapper sans ménagement le bras de Yunho qui essayait de se défendre.  
  
  
_« - Je me casse !_  
_  
_  
_\- Yah ! Jaejoong ! T'avais dit que tu m'aiderais pour la vidéo ! S'il te plait, j'ai vraiment envie qu'on se réconcilie avec Changmin ! »_  
_  
_  
Jaejoong changea péniblement d'avis et finit par s'asseoir sans se réjouir, agacé par les gamineries de l'étudiant. Selon Changmin, il se comportait comme chien et chat, mais il y avait quand même une certaine harmonie entre eux.  
  
  
_« - Oh Merde, ça continue à enregistrer !_  
_  
_  
_\- Aish ! Dis-lui simplement que t'es désolé ! T'en as tellement pas l'habitude que Changmin sera surpris !_  
_  
_  
_\- Oui, mais t'as oublié un truc ! On va s'embrasser comme on l'a fait pour son projet ! Si je lui montre ça, il me pardonnera complètement ! »_  
_  
_  
S'embrasser ? Changmin n'avait aucune envie de les voir s'embrasser. Il était complètement abasourdi parce qu'il entendait. Depuis quand étaient-ils devenus aussi proches ? C'était complètement irréaliste.  
  
  
D'après la vidéo, Jaejoong ne semblait pas vraiment être d'accord avec l'idée d'embrasser à nouveau Yunho.  
  
  
_« - T'avais raison Changmin ! J'aurais pu rater quelque chose de très spécial avec Jaejoong !_  
_  
_  
_\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »_  
_  
_  
Changmin vit Yunho prendre le menton de Jaejoong pour qu'ils regardent face à face. Il voyait Jaejoong embarrassé par les actions de l'étudiant en le repoussant légèrement.  
  
  
_« - Pourquoi on doit montrer ça à Changmin ! C'est gênant ~ !_  
_  
_  
_\- Parce qu'on n'a pas les yeux bandés cette fois, et qu'on se voit tel que l'on est »_  
_  
_  
Changmin était impressionné par les paroles de son ami pour déstabiliser son nouvel amant s'il pouvait se permettre de les nommer ainsi maintenant. Jaejoong n'avait pas répliqué à ces mots réfléchissant surement à ces dernières paroles plus ou moins troublantes.  
  
  
Le réalisateur gloussa en apercevant Yunho rejoindre ces lèvres à celles de Jaejoong qui paraissait contracté dans tous ces membres.  
  
  
**\- Ces crétins ! Ça va, j'avais bien compris depuis longtemps que vous aviez envie de vous jeter dessus !** Beugla Changmin n'osant continuer à les regarder dans ce genre de situation.  
  
  
Intérieurement, Changmin était heureux que les deux hommes aient discuté entre eux. Et vu ce qu'il se déroulait sous ses yeux, les choses ne se passaient pas aussi mal. Changmin souhaitait vraiment qu'une histoire se crée étant donné que c'était deux personnes qu'il appréciait.  
  
  
Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait choisi de les mettre ensemble pour la scène du baiser.  
**  
**  
**\- Alors, ça, c'est une surprise !**  
**  
**  
**\- T'es déjà rentré ?!** S'étonna Changmin en apercevant la présence de son invité.  
  
  
**\- Hum ...,** confirma l'individu en se plaçant derrière Changmin. **Je n'arrive pas à croire que ces deux-là se sont réconciliés et de la bonne façon en plus !**  
  
  
Changmin sourit face à sa remarque et reporta son regard sur la vidéo.  
  
  
**\- Ça fait un bon moment qu'ils s'embrassent là,** s'inquiéta Changmin. **J'espère que ça ne se termine pas par des parties de jambes en l'air !**  
  
  
Changmin grimaça, mais se détendit lorsqu'il sentait deux bras encercler son cou par cajolerie.  
  
  
**\- T'es rassuré, maintenant ?**  
**  
**  
**\- Oui,** répondit doucement Changmin en plaçant ses mains contre ces bras. **Je pense que je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter ni pour Yunho, ni pour Jaejoong. J'ai hâte de les revoir maintenant, histoire que je les nargue un peu** , ajouta-t-il dans un ton plus malsain.  
  
  
**\- Je suis sûr que Yunho te remerciera jusqu'à la fin de sa vie pour cette scène de baiser,** assura l'invité.  
  
  
**\- J'espère qu'il s'inclinera devant moi ! Et je –**  
  
  
L'invité le coupa dans ses mots en posant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.  
  
  
**\- Yoochun ...** , chuchota Changmin intimidé par l'acte.  
  
  
**\- T'étais tellement déprimé qu'on n'a pas pu passer un moment tranquille tous les deux,** rappela Yoochun. **Ça m'a manqué ... Puis, il est tant qu'on leur annonce maintenant !**  
**  
**  
**\- Ça va leur faire un choc ...**  
**  
**  
**\- Yunho, ça devrait passer,** jugea Yoochun en imaginant leur réaction. **Par contre, ça va faire un choc à Junsu ...**  
**  
**  
Changmin ricana, visualisant parfaitement leur acclamation en annonçant que Yoochun et lui étaient en couple.  
  
  
Yoochun agrippa son bras pour le lever de sa chaise et le mener amoureusement jusqu'au lit de Changmin dans lequel ils se câlinèrent sans aucun souci à l'esprit.  
  
  
La vidéo sur l'écran d'ordinateur continuait toujours à défiler. Yunho et Jaejoong avaient rapidement oublié d'arrêter l'enregistrement pour le mail de Changmin.  
  
  
Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit.  
  
  
Ils ne pensaient pas qu'une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres réunis, elles puissent refuser de se relâcher. Les deux hommes n'arrivèrent eux-mêmes pas à se contrôler. C'était violemment attractif. Un besoin imminent de goûter l'autre et d'en découvrir plus.  
  
  
Pourquoi était-ce aussi bon ?  
  
  
Ils l'ignoraient, mais ils suivraient jusqu'au bout ce désir incomparable.  
  
  
Unique.  
  


« Le baiser est la plus sûre façon de se taire en disant tout. »

« Ça n'existe pas un baiser sans importance »

End.


End file.
